The Trouble With Love
by kitkat005
Summary: (Arranged Marriage AU) Elena Gilbert had just graduated high school and was looking forward to a lazy summer of community college classes. However, she soon realizes that her families' financial issues run deeper than she thought. The only way she can put herself and her brother through college is to marry her mysterious, wealthy neighbor: Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

"Just so you know, I'll never forgive you for this." Elena Gilbert tried to stop the tears from overflowing out of her large brown eyes, but the waterworks were inevitable. Her delicate hands curled into angry fists by her sides as she struggled to control her emotions, an attempt that again proved to be useless. Finally, she turned on her heels and pushed her way through the kitchen doorway of her Mystic Falls home, stumbling up the stairs and finally collapsing on her bedspread.

"Elena!" Elena's Aunt Jenna, who was more like an older sister than an authority figure, was left standing helplessly in the kitchen. Tears were welling up in her own eyes at the sight of Elena so distraught. She and her husband Alaric had raised the girl ever since her parents had died in a car crash when she was sixteen. She'd always tried to do what she thought was best for Elena. And now, two years later, she was still trying. She wished Elena would understand that.

"Don't talk to me!" Elena was normally admirably calm and composed for an eighteen year old. She tried to cooperate, to make the lives of others around her easier and more pleasant. But this, what Aunt Jenna had just told her she had to do, this was too much. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Elena," Jenna tried again, using a pleading tone this time as she climbed the stairs to her niece's bedroom. "Please, lets just talk about it." She knocked softly on the white wood of Elena's bedroom door, wiping her eyes with one hand and trying the knob with the other. It was locked. "Just open up the door and we can-"

Elena suddenly flung the door open with such force that it nearly came off its hinges, a surprising feat for the petit brunette. "Marry him! You want me to marry him! Damon Salvatore! A TWENTY YEAR OLD MAN WHO I BARELY KNOW!"

Jenna started crying again, one hand grasping the doorframe as if it was the only thing keeping her standing. "Please Elena, we don't have enough money to send you to college, not to mention Jeremy. Damon could make things so much easier for us. We're already so in debt from the house and I can barely afford to buy Jeremy school supplies this year. He could help us – he could help you!"

The tears fell freely down Jenna's face, and something quivered inside Elena. The last time she'd seen Jenna cry like this was her parent's funeral, four years ago. Time had passed, but Jenna still looked so young. Too young to have to worry about the bills and schooling of two children when she was barely an adult herself.

"Fine." Elena's voice was barely above a whisper. "Fine, I'll marry him. I'll do it for Jeremy."

Nothing else needed to be said. Both young woman sank to the floor, their tear stained faces pale. Elena didn't move for a long time. Eventually, Jenna reached over and put her hand over Elena's, a silent gesture of comfort.

"It will be okay." She whispered. "I promise."

FOUR YEARS EARLIER

"Jeremy, come on! We've been waiting for twenty minutes." Elena called over the low brick wall that separated the Mystic Falls Lower School from the high school. Her twelve year old brother stood a few yards away, surrounded by a gaggle of girls his age and a few of his other friends.

"He just wants to flirt with that red headed girl. Young love." Caroline Forbes, Elena's oldest friend, was lounging on the brick wall, lazily covering her nails with a layer of pink polish that was drying fast in the hot June sunshine.

"Just a few more weeks of school then we'll be done with Jeremy After School Duty for the whole summer. I can't wait to _not_ have to drive him home for three whole months." Elena settled down on the wall next to Caroline and started braiding her best friends long blonde hair, something the girls had been obsessed with doing for years.

"At least you have your license." Bonnie Bennett, Elena's other best friend, pouted from where she sat on the pavement, her long, olive toned legs stretched out in front of her. "I still have to wait three more months."

Elena opened her mouth to respond but felt a tap on her shoulder instead. She turned and saw Dr. Johnson, the high school principal, standing above her. His wrinkled face was grim, and something inside Elena squired at the sight of his dark eyes. She could tell something was wrong.

"Call your brother please, Ms. Gilbert. Then join me in my office please." Dr. Johnson's eyes surveyed the innocent scene, with Elena's hands still embedded in Caroline's hair in a childish show of schoolgirl entertainment. Pity flashed across his face. "Hurry please." His words were clipped with contained emotion, and he quickly turned to go.

All three girls could sense the fact that something was seriously amiss. "Jeremy!" Elena hollered. Before she knew it, she and her brother were seated in chairs in the principal's office. Elena had never been there before, but Jeremy, the troublemaker he was, had had his fair share of visits. None of them, however, had ever been quite like this one.

"There's been a terrible accident."

That's it. That's where Elena's vision blurred, where her mind closed up whenever she remembered that hot June day. That was the last thing she could recall, then it was all darkness, tears, strange arms pulling her closer into a hug, her brother's face, so young and innocent and fresh, marred with a mask of pain she wished she could protect him from. But her own arms were too weak to even hold herself together.

The day after she'd heard the news, Elena has escaped to the private place she'd gone to whenever she wanted to cry in peace as a child. Hidden along the west line of the trees in her back yard was a tiny enclosure made of old slabs of wood. One piece stuck out, making a perfect seat for her. The canopy of trees above seemed to promise that the rest of the world was hiding somewhere, waiting for her to feel better. Sometimes Elena thought that the little bench was a place built especially for her by some stranger in the past. Maybe they'd known how much she would need it. It didn't matter really, because the place was her own. It was private. Or so she had thought.

She was sobbing readily into her hands when she heard footsteps behind her. Upon turning quickly, she laid eyes upon the one person she had last expected to see out here, in her own private spot.

Damon Salvatore.

Damon was her neighbor, along with his wealthy parents, who worked in the oil industry, and his younger brother, Stefan. Stefan was Elena's age, and Damon was two years older, a senior at the time.

Even though they were close in age and lived next to each other, Elena had never really bonded with the boys. For one thing, they eluded a sort of wealth that Elena had never felt comfortable around. The Salvatore's sprawling mansion dwarfed the Gilbert's small Tudor house, and the boys were always adorned in the most expensive brands, even if they were just wearing sweatpants. Designer everything. Stefan was quiet and golden haired, mostly running with the soccer boys in Elena's grade. Damon, on the other hand, was more vocal. She had heard rumors about him. Womanizer. Man-whore. A bunch of other names she didn't wish to repeat. There was no denying he was handsome beyond his years at eighteen, but there was also something intense about his icy blue eyes, chiseled jawline, and dark brown hair. Something that made even naive, sixteen year old Elena, who was only just beginning to learn of the dangers of the world, nervous.

Although Elena and the boys had never bonded, their parents were quite a different story. The Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, as Elena saw it, were both stuck up and intimidating. She had no idea why her sweet, intellectual mother and endearingly unfashionable, chatty father had ever become such good friends with the other couple. Perhaps it was their shared love of business. Before Elena's parents had died, they had collectively worked together to try to start a environmentally friendly oil business in the tropics. The Salvatore's, for their part, were oil tycoons with more than a hundred years in the family business. Maybe that was the topic that prevailed during all those late night dinner parties and double dates that had occurred over the five years that the Gilbert's had lived in Mystic Falls before the car crash. Either way, it didn't matter anymore, because there was one fatal flaw that would forever keep the two families apart. While the Salvatore's were undoubtedly swimming in money, Elena's parents, who had died in the wake of their failed business attempt, left the world penniless.

Money, however, was the last thing on Elena's mind that day in the woods. She sprung up at the sight of Damon, too distraught to care about how her tearstained face looked to the attractive older boy. He was impeccable looking as usual, in a plain white teen shirt and jeans that probably cost no less than three hundred dollars. But his face was dark and his eyes were muddled with sadness as he walked towards where Elena was standing, apparently not noticing her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena had meant for her voice to sound harsh, but instead it came out weak and thick with the tears she had been shedding moments before.

Damon's head sprung up, and he blinked, taken aback. "Elena?"

It was the first time Elena could recall him speaking directly to her. Of course she had endured small talk with him and his brother before, when their parents had force them to acknowledge each other at social events. But usually Stefan did most of the polite talking, while Damon focused on his cell phone, or the pretty neighbor from a few houses down.

"What are you doing here?" Elena repeated. "Go away." She couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or angry or sad or a mixture of all three.

"I-I'm sorry." Damon stuttered. "I just heard about your parents. I come out here to think sometimes. I wouldn't have come if I'd known you were going to be here." This was a different Damon then the one Elena had heard about. He seemed quieter, more vulnerable than the confident, flirtatious boy she had observed over the years.

He surprised her again when he opened his mouth to speak. "They were good people, Elena. I'm sorry."

A beat of silence hung in the air between them. Everything in the woods seemed still, as if the entire world was on hold. Then, Damon turned to go.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait." Elena didn't realize she was speaking until she heard the sound of her own voice echoing across the silent clearing. Something had shifted inside her at Damon's small speech, and she realized that she didn't want to be alone anymore. "Will you stay with me?"

Damon turned, the surprise clear on his face. "Sure."

So he sat with her, in silence, both of them staring out at the seemingly endless expanse of trees and grass, a mixture of green and brown and gray sky peeking out between the cracks in the tree line.

"My uncle passed away a couple years ago." Damon's gravelly voice was somber. "Its not the same obviously. But what I tried to do was focus on the happy memories. The good times. In a way, it kept me sane."

Elena nodded up at him, only half listening. She blinked, and a tear fell down her cheek. Then Damon did something she'd never expected him to do. He leaned over, and he hugged her. And Elena let herself be hugged, by this strange older boy who she had only ever spoken a few words to before. Because at the time, it was exactly what she needed.

PRESENT

Breakfast the morning after Jenna had made The Proposal to Elena was, in a word, awkward. Sun was streaming through the kitchen windows, and a heaping plate of homemade waffles was placed in the center of the breakfast table, but the atmosphere was anything but pleasant. Perhaps it was because Jeremy, now sixteen, had woken everybody up with an outrage of his own.

"Elena is MARRYING that creepy guy from next door? So I can go to COLLEGE? No way!" He had stormed downstairs, one hand grasping the letter Jenna had written and slipped under his door explaining the situation, for she had been too nervous to tell him the facts in person. Although Jeremy was only a sophomore, he was already tall and well built, his floppy brown hair the only boyish trait left, contrasting with his hardened facial features.

"Jer. Sit down." Alaric, Jenna's husband and a father figure to Elena and Jeremy, provided the calming force in the household, as he often did. But it wasn't enough for Jeremy this time.

"I can get a job! I can support myself! I'll get a scholarship! Elena, you don't have to do this! Who is making you do this? Is it you?" Jeremy turned angrily on Jenna, who sat at the kitchen table with Alaric and Elena, nervously folding and unfolding a napkin as she watched her nephew's tirade.

"Jeremy." Alaric stood and placed two firm hands on the younger boys shoulders. "Stop. Let us explain things to you." Finally, he coaxed Jeremy into one of the kitchen chairs beside his sister. Alaric seemed to have a way with Jeremy, which made sense because he was a history teacher at the Lower School. He'd always known how to handle children, making him a useful source of peace and balance in the grieving years following the car crash. His dark eyes were seemingly knowledgeable beyond their years, and his soft brown hair was always slightly mussed, as if he'd been up late reading every night. He contrasted with Jenna, who was an immaculately dressed redhead who always seemed to have gotten a good nights rest, but Elena thought that was why they worked well together. They'd met when Jenna was eighteen, and gotten married three years later. Elena realized that now she was in almost the exact situation. Expect, of course, for some crucial differences.

"It was written in your mothers will. She knew . . ." Jenna's voice broke off as she struggled to contain her tears. "She knew she and your father didn't have a lot of money. We tried, Alaric and me, we really did, to make enough money so that this wouldn't have to happen. But your parents died in debt. We're still in debt."

"This is the best shot you two have at a future. I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true." Alaric's face was solemn, his eyes focused on the two young Gilberts.

"Elena." Jeremy's voice was soft in a way Elena had never heard it be before. "Don't do this for me. You don't have to."

"Its okay Jer." Elena studied her brother's face. She remembered the young boy he had been just two years ago, innocent and cheerful and excited. She wished she could make him that boy again. He had grown up too fast; his eyes had turned dark too quickly. "I'm doing it for us. And Damon will treat me right. He will support us. Everything will be okay." She couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him or herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then finally Alaric broke the silence by reaching out and stabbing a waffle with his fork. "Mhm, these look good." He said awkwardly. Jeremy begrudgingly took a sip of his juice, and Elena grabbed the butter knife. Slowly, the family transitioned into what would be a normal every day breakfast.

"Excited for your last final?" Elena winked at Jeremy, who gave her a small smile. It was the end of June, and Elena could tell her brother was restless to start the summer break. She herself had finished school two weeks earlier, because seniors didn't have final exams.

An hour passed, and Jeremy had left for school, Alaric for work. Elena and Jenna sat in silence in the kitchen. Elena had planned to go shopping for textbooks for the community college courses she would have been starting this summer in the hopes of getting a job in the fall. But now she realized that she wouldn't be doing that. In fact, she had no idea how she'd be spending the summer.

"So when do I meet Damon?" She asked Jenna, breaking the silence.

Jenna looked up, clearly remembering what she'd forgotten to tell Elena earlier.

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand." Elena sat at her vanity, pulling a brush through her long, straight brown hair. "What does Damon get out of this?"

Jenna sat in the rocking chair that had rested in the corner of Elena's bedroom for as long as she could remember. It was the next day, and Jenna was the only person Elena had spoken to about the marriage since yesterday morning's awkward family breakfast. She wanted to tell her friends, but how? Caroline was going to USC in the fall, and Elena just knew that she would want to spend the entire summer gossiping about college boys and dorm room color schemes. How could Elena explain to her that she was no longer a contender for casual hook ups and keg parties, because she was going to become someone's _WIFE_? Bonnie, for her part, would be spending the summer at a law firm in the city, interning to prepare for her business classes at NYU. She'd gotten a scholarship that she'd worked incredibly hard for. And here Elena was, attaching herself to her wealthy neighbor who she barely knew. How would that look to Bonnie?

It was their last summer together. Elena knew that it would probably the last summer they would ever be close friends, with Caroline and Bonnie both moving in separate directions across the country. It was supposed to be when they bonded the most over the excitement that their futures held. But right now, Elena's future was uncertain to say the least. Would she still be able to live with her family? Would she still go to community college? How would her marriage to Damon change things?

Jenna cleared her throat from the rocking chair, puling Elena out of her reverie.

"Damon? I don't think he gets anything out of this. His parents, though, that's a different story."

Elena frowned. "I don't understand."

"You know that the Salvatore's were close with your parents. Of course they see you as an extension of that. Especially after your parents passed. I think they'd always felt sort of . . . responsible for you and Jeremy."

Memories popped into Elena's mind at these words. Home cooked meals left on the table in the weeks after her parent's funeral. Packages of new clothes on her doorstep, smelling of expensive perfume and price tags she didn't dare to look at. The rented town car that her driven her to and from school before Jenna and Alaric had moved in. She supposed she had always known who had been picking up the tab on those things. It was just strange to picture the distant, unfamiliar Salvatore's taking care of her in such a way.

"I think know that giving you their son is the best way they can help you. Lifelong support. Of course they could lend you money, but loans have hang-ups. A marriage, well, that's rock solid."

"So Damon doesn't even want to marry me. He's being forced into this as well." Elena felt dejected. She didn't know what she'd expected. "The happy couple indeed."

"Maybe you'll be good for him." Jenna murmured.

"Damon's twenty though, isn't he? How can his parents force him to do this?"

"Well," Jenna lowered her voice, as if someone in the room was eavesdropping on them. "He's always been a bit of a partier, as I'm sure you know. I guess he didn't care enough to work very hard in high school, and now he has a share in his fathers company, where he works. But I think the Salvatore's threatened to take that away from him if he wouldn't marry you. He'd have to start all over, with no help at all."

"Like a normal person," Elena sneered. "Poor rich baby, having to try to find work without mommy and daddies help!"

"Elena," Jenna crossed the room and placed her hands on her nieces' shoulders, comfortingly sweeping the hair away from Elena's face. "Please just promise me you'll stay positive. Damon can open doors for you and Jeremy that Alaric and I can't even dream of."

Elena sighed. "I promise."

"And promise me you'll email weekly. Which reminds me, we should probably start packing. I know you don't have that many clothes, so it shouldn't take too long . . ."

"Wait, WHAT?" Elena whirled around. "Packing?"

Jenna covered her face with her hands. "Shit. I'm so sorry Elena; I've been such a basket case. I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot to tell me what?" Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Damon wants you to live with him in New York. He has an apartment there, because his fathers company has a branch in the city."

"I'm moving?!" Elena could feel the blood pumping in her head. Not only was she getting married, now she was leaving Mystic Falls, where she'd practically lived her entire life? Leaving Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric? Leaving her best friends, three months earlier than she thought she'd have to?

"I thought you'd be excited. You didn't really want to spend the whole summer here, did you? And you've always wanted to go to New York . . . " Jenna's voice trailed off hopefully. She was right, in a way. Elena hadn't really been looking forward to spending the summer, not to mention the next four years, living at home and going to community college. Especially since the rest of her friends were headed off to new and exciting places. And she had always wanted to visit New York City. But not under these circumstances.

"I can't believe this." She muttered, getting up and starting to pace the room.

"Remember what I told you. Be positive. Think of the opportunities." Jenna reminded her.

Right. Jeremy. The opportunities. Positive.

Elena took a deep breath. It was time to accept what she couldn't change. She remembered Jeremy's face at breakfast. His hardened features and dark eyes. He had grown up too fast. Now, maybe, it was time for Elena to start doing some growing up of her own.

"I guess we should start packing then."

ONE DAY LATER

"Right this way, miss." The steward ushered Elena down the long aisle, gesturing to an empty plane seat by the window. First class. Elena had only been on a plane once before, right after her parents died. She and Jeremy had flown to Wisconsin to visit their grandparents. The flight, and their crummy coach seats, had been numbed by grief. But now, two years later, she was back on a plane, and everything was crystal clear.

The fact that she was on her own for the first time in her life. The memory of her tearful goodbye to Jeremy, Alaric, and Jenna. The long voice mail she had left Caroline and Bonnie, explaining what was happening. She didn't have the heart to tell them in person. She didn't want to look at their faces with the knowledge that it was probably the last time they would ever see each other. Of course, the girls had planned to visit each other in college. But that was before. Elena had no idea what her new life with Damon would be like.

Elena settled into the creamy leather of the first class seat. The rich material felt strange around her shoulders. As the stewardess came by and offered her champagne, she wondered if this was what life would be like for her from now on, as the wife of a rich man.

"Flight 506 from Virginia to New York, prepare for take off."

Elena shut her eyes as the plane sped up and hurdled off the runway. When she opened them, the view from her window showed only a hazy sea of clouds. Already, Mystic Falls was far behind her, out of view.

The flight passed quickly, perhaps because Elena was so nervous that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the butterflies in her stomach. Before, all she had been thinking about was leaving her family and friends. But now that they were gone, the full effect of the situation set in, and only one question was on her mind. Who WAS Damon Salvatore? She had only one real memory of him, and it was the one thing that gave her comfort. That day in the woods, after her parents had died. The hug he had given her. The way she had felt safe.

She could only hope that that was the Damon who was waiting for her at the airport.

By the time the plane landed at JFK International, it was already dark out. Elena stepped into the crowded terminal, dragging the single suitcase that she had been able to fit her clothing, laptop, and a few other precious relics of her past life into. There were so many people running around, children crying, people laughing, friends reuniting, couples arguing. It was overwhelming, to say the least. Elena wondered how she would ever find Damon in this crowd.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see a young man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dress shirt and pants, both of which were clearly very expensive.

"Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena blinked. She didn't know who this man was, but her certainly wasn't Damon. "Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Salvatore's chauffeur. I'm here to pick you up and bring you to his residence. The car is waiting just outside, miss." He reached to take her luggage.

"You're Damon's . . . Chauffeur?" A beat passed, then Elena was filled with rage. She had been so silly to think that Damon would be waiting for her with open arms, like that day in the words. Of course he wouldn't be. He was filthy rich. He was so spoiled and uncaring that he couldn't even be bothered to come pick her up from the airport himself. He would send someone else, one of his people, to do the dirty work.

"I suppose it would be too much work for poor Damon to come pick up his future wife from the airport himself then." Elena seethed.

The young man looked taken aback. "Um, he is, um, very busy miss. If you'd just let me take your luggage . . . "

"I can carry my own luggage! Unlike Damon, I'm capable of doing things myself." Elena hissed. Suddenly, she failed to see any positive at all in this forced marriage. Why should she have to waste her life married to a spoiled, uppity, disrespectful bastard like Damon?

It was apparent that she didn't have a choice.

The chauffeur, who introduced himself as Freddy, led her through the airport to a sleek black car outside that undoubtedly cost more than Elena's entire house back in Mystic Falls. Elena sat in the back, gazing up at the darkening city skyline. The soft leather, again, felt strange against her skin. In her simple denim shorts, inexpensive sandals, and plain tee shirt, she felt completely out of place, racing through the city in a glamorous black car. Back at home, Elena had driven her old blue Honda, and the wheels had made a grinding sound she despised whenever she drove down a street that wasn't completely smooth. Now, in this fast, completely silent car, she wanted more than anything to hear that familiar sound.

The apartment building they pulled up to was all light up with the surrounding city lights. Elena stared up at the huge, modern building, realizing it was her new home. The shiny wall of windows adorning the front side of the complex was as impersonal and unfamiliar as the car she had travelled in.

"The Plaza. Right in the center of Manhattan." Freddy announced from the front seat, as if Elena was supposed to be impressed with this information. "You can go right in, miss. I'm going to take the car around to the garage and I'll get your luggage to an attendant. Just tell them you're Mr. Salvatore's wife and they'll send you right up."

Mr. Salvatore's wife.

The doorman nodded at Elena as she walked through the heavy glass doorway of The Plaza. The lobby was large and adorned with white marble, reflections of the outside streetlights bouncing off every flat, shiny surface. The room felt too big, and Elena found herself wishing for her old kitchen in Mystic Falls, with its scrubbed breakfast table and familiar family photos.

She walked up to the large white marble counter.

"I'm, uh, Mr. Salvatore's wife. Elena Gilbert."

The sharp, efficient woman at the counter gave her a quick onceover, and then slid a key card across the smooth surface.

"Welcome, Ms. Gilbert."

Elena was getting sick of being called by such a formal name. It didn't fit her, and she knew it.

"Call me Elena," She said hurriedly. The woman looked surprised, and Elena sighed. She was embarrassing herself in this rich society already. She would never feel like she fit in here. "Thank you for you help." She mumbled, turning towards the shiny golden elevators at the far corner of the lobby.

Her key card read PENTHOUSE SUITE. Elena rolled her eyes. Typical. At least there would be a lot of space between her and Damon.

The elevator whirred silently to the top of the building, and Elena got off on a quiet, golden hallway. There were only a few doorways up here, and she quickly matched the number on her key card to one of the golden doors. Elena slipped the key card into the slot on the doorknob and tried to open it. The knob wouldn't budge. She tried again. Still nothing. Again. Nothing.

"What the hell?!" The day's frustrations came crashing down on her again, and she angrily kicked at the door.

"You're, uh, doing it wrong." Elena turned to see a blonde girl about her age, carrying a designer purse and a key card of her own. "You have to turn the card the other way." The girl demonstrated with her own card.

"Oh." Elena felt ridiculously stupid. She slid her card in the correct way, and finally, the door opened. She stepped into Damon's apartment. She just knew that the blonde girl was probably laughing at her right now, wondering what the hell a clueless small town girl was doing in The Plaza.

The door clicked shut behind Elena, and the first thing she saw was an incredible view of the city. Damon's apartment had one entire wall that was a window. Elena hit the light switch that was next to the door, and the rest of the space came to life. A massive marble countered kitchen. A sitting area with a TV bigger than Elena's closet back home. A fancy dining table. A bookcase, stocked with books and newspapers. She followed the light to find another door that led into another room with a view of the city. This one was apparently an office, with a huge glass desk covered with stacks of paper. Another door lead into a bigger room, with a huge bed in the center. Damon's bedroom, Elena realized. She regarded the unmade bed and piles of fancy dress shirts strewn carelessly across the floor, feeling as if she was intruding upon something she shouldn't have access to.

The dresser in Damon's bedroom was piled with random odds and ends. Elena ran her hand along a display of watches, all Rolexes. She gasped as she realized what each of them must cost. She could just grab a few of these and go back to Mystic Falls with enough money to put both her and Jeremy through college. Would Damon even notice? Would he even care? He'd probably be happy she was out of his hair and he was free to live in this massive apartment alone, buying ridiculous amounts of expensive luxuries and sleeping with a different girl like the blonde from the hallway each night.

Elena was so tempted. But that wasn't the deal.

She moved towards the closet, opened up the sliding doors. Rows and rows of different colored dress shirts and stacks of ties made her jaw drop. This wardrobe probably cost more than her entire families' combined.

She reached out to run a hand along the soft fabric of one of the shirts. It felt like a caress from a hundred dollar bill.

"Snooping through my things?"

Elena jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the sudden, vaguely familiar voice. Her heart was pounding as she turned around slowly.

Damon Salvatore, her husband to be, stood in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena couldn't remember the exact last time she'd seen Damon. After her parents died, she had stopped attending neighborhood parties and school dances, and that very fall Damon had moved out of the state to live in the city. Perhaps the last time they had spoken had been that day in the woods when he had comforted her. So much had changed since then.

Standing in front of her now, Damon was more handsome than Elena had ever remembered him being. She hated to admit it, but it was true. He had grown taller, with muscular arms and defined cheekbones. His dark hair was shorter, styled in a more mature way. And instead of his typical rich-boy high school uniform of designer athletic shorts and polo's, he now wore the more sophisticated outfit of a young man working in the city: a white, partially unbuttoned dress shirt, a loosened tie, and pants. Only his eyes, piercing and dark blue, remained the same. He was appraising her now, looking her up and down in a way that made Elena want to hide in the closet behind his rows of immaculate shirts.

"So this is Elena Gilbert, coming all the way from Mystic Falls to straighten me out." He spoke finally, and his voice had a mocking edge to it. Even though he was only two years older, Elena felt like she was speaking to someone miles more experienced in every aspect of life.

_Calm down Elena_, she told herself. _He's just a dumb party boy living off his father's fortune._

"Straighten you out?" She asked, hoping her voice sounded full and confident.

"Why do you think I'm being forced into _marriage_?" Damon asked, his voice sounding bitter. "My parents think I'm not working hard enough here, that I have too much playtime. You're supposed to whip me into shape." He pulled off his loose tie and tossed it onto the dresser. "Married at twenty years old." He mumbled to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Ridiculous." He gestured to the tie he had lazily discarded. "Hey, will you fold that for me and put it away?"

Elena stiffened. Now she saw how it was. She wasn't Damon's wife, she was his housekeeper. She was supposed to clean up his messes and make sure he got home okay on the weekends. She was supposed to cook him dinner and take his messages and follow him around like a lost puppy.

No way in hell.

Anger burned in her veins, and the sudden rush of emotion gave her the confidence to step in front of Damon, who had now removed his shirt and tossed it on the bed, and grab his shoulder so he was facing her.

"Lets get one thing straight, you spoiled, arrogant asshole," She hissed. "I may be your wife, but I am NOT your housekeeper. I want to be treated like an equal. Better than that. I'm going to get a job. I'm not sitting around this apartment your dad paid for all day, waiting for you to come home so I can spoon feed you your dinner. You will treat me with respect, and nothing less."

Damon looked first surprised, then angry, then finally his face seemed to settle on something that looked impressed.

"You're certainly not how I remember you." There was that mocking tone again. Elena willed herself not to blush. She wondered if he was remembering that day in the woods. After all, it had to have been the only solid memory he had of her. It was the only time she ever recalled him really paying attention to her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Elena stepped back and took a seat on the bed, her arms crossed.

"Of course I did, Tiger. I think it would be beneficial if we could come up with some sort of an agreement as well." Damon pulled off his pants to reveal his boxers, and Elena turned away in disgust.

"First of all, stripping in front of me is disrespectful. And I don't appreciate the pet name."

"Fine," Elena could hear him shuffling around in his closet, hopefully looking for something to cover himself with. It wasn't that he was unattractive to her. It was that she didn't feel entitled to his attractiveness. It felt like a joke, like he was mocking her. For all she knew, he still thought of her as the shy, awkward sixteen year old she had been the last time they had spoken.

"So I guess this wont be a very traditional marriage, then." Damon sat down on the bed next to her, having changed into more casual clothing.

"Do you _want_ a traditional marriage?" Elena nervously crossed one leg over the other.

"I want to fuck who I want when I want. And I don't want you to get in the way of that."

Well, that settled that.

Elena couldn't help feeling a little . . . disappointed. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd had a secret hope. A hope that maybe Damon would turn out to be the perfect guy for her. That maybe she'd be happy in this marriage. That she'd have a shot at a normal life. A happy life.

"And I'm assuming that you want the same," Damon went on, clearly oblivious to how his words were effecting Elena. "And I'm not going to interfere with that. But we have to keep up appearances. My friends can't know that this marriage is a sham, or else word will get out and my career and my reputation will be ridiculed. I think it's best if we play the parts perfectly. If my parents think we're happy, then maybe father will finally give me partnership. In his company, that is. Once I get that, then, maybe, we can have a very amicable divorce." He paused here to wink slyly at Elena. "So how's this; you can buy whatever you want, you can do whatever you want, you can fuck whoever you want, as long as they keep it a secret. Got that straight?"

Elena blinked.

"Something wrong?" Damon peered at her.

"No, its just . . . A lot to take in." Elena didn't know what she'd expected. Definitely not this. But she had to be strong, to show Damon that she was his equal. "That sounds, uh, good though. Now for my part of the deal."

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"One, you get me a job at your dads company. Something high ranking, but also something I can manage. I want my own income. Also, I don't want to work in the same department as you. Two, you put aside money for Jeremy's college fund. Enough to get him through four years, then extra for spending money and grad school if he wants it. Three, you send money back home to my aunt and uncle. Enough to pay off their debts, and then some so they can live comfortably. If you do that for me, then I'll play the part of your wife perfectly."

Elena could tell that her conditions were no big deal to Damon. "Sure, no problem." He replied easily. _Just another sixty grand_, Elena thought to herself sarcastically. _No big deal._

"And don't expect me to pick up after you." She said out loud.

"Course not, Tiger." Damon's dark eyes flashed with amusement.

"And no using that name."

"Right."

There was a beat silence, then a knock on the door sounded. Damon jumped up and went to the front of the suite, with Elena following him. At the door was Freddy, holding Elena's one suitcase.

"Thanks," Damon said, taking it and wheeling it into the apartment. Freddy lingered by the door. Elena could tell he was curious.

"How are you liking the apartment, miss?" He asked.

"Fine." Elena nodded coolly. Then she remembered what Damon had said before. Play your part. "I mean, uh, its great. Because my fiancé has such good taste!" _I'm doing this for Jeremy_, she reminded herself as she walked over to Damon and pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapping one arm around his torso and smiling back at Freddy.

"Right." Freddy nodded, eyebrows raised. "Well, have a good evening." The door swung shut behind him.

"You're laying it on a little thick." Damon snickered as Elena recoiled away from him.

"Just be glad he didn't walk in five minutes earlier." Elena retorted. She ran to her suitcase and unzipped it, pulling out a familiar old hoodie and wrapping it around herself. The sweatshirt felt like home in his unfamiliar place.

Damon pulled a baggy magenta sweater out of the suitcase and held it up in disgust. "You're going need to buy some new clothes if you're going to be my wife. People will think I picked you up from the homeless shelter."

"I love that sweater!" Elena grabbed the familiar piece of clothing and held it safely in her arms. "And there's no part of our agreement that say anything about how I have to dress."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Millions of girls would kill to be in your place, and this is how you react."

"In my place?"

"Yeah," Damon smirked. "Married to me."

"Ew!" Elena tossed the sweater at his head in annoyance, causing him to laugh at her expression of repulsion.

"Well, where do you want me to put this?" Damon gestured to the suitcase. "There's only one bedroom, of course."

"The penthouse suite has only one bedroom?" Elena cocked an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, two, actually." Damon corrected himself. Elena couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the dimming city light that came from the large window. "But my brother is staying here for the summer. You remember Stefan, don't you?"

An image of the quiet, golden haired boy popped into Elena's mind. Yes, she remembered Stefan. In a way, she was relieved that she and Damon wouldn't be alone here all summer.

"Stefan's here now?" She asked.

"Not right now." Damon replied, wheeling the suitcase over to a door on the opposite side of the apartment. "He's out somewhere. I don't know when he'll be back, but you can crash in his room until then." He tossed Elena's suitcase on the bed, which was made. Elena stepped into the room.

"I see your brother is a lot cleaner than you." She examined the neat closet, which was stocked with similar clothes to Damon, and the bookshelf full of perfectly arranged textbooks.

"Who knew you'd be getting two Salvatore's for the price of one?" Damon smirked from the doorway.

Elena wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to take a shower now," She announced, peering into the marble bathroom. The thought had just occurred to her, and now a hot, cleansing shower seemed like the best thing she could have asked for.

Damon remained in the doorway.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave?" Elena pressed.

Damon shrugged. "We are practically married now . . ."

"_Out!_" Elena pushed him back into the living room and locked the door behind her. She could hear his muffled laughter through the walls.

"Towels are in the bottom cupboard, extra soap in the closet if you need it!" Damon called from outside. "Oh, and Elena?"

"Yes?" Elena asked warily from inside.

"Tomorrow we make this official."

After a long shower, the day's exhaustion finally came down over Elena. She pulled on a grey bathroom she'd found in the bathroom closet and flopped down on the bed. The soft sheets must have been expensive, because they quickly lulled her into a deep sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, light spilled into the room. Elena rolled over and opened her eyes. The digital alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was 3:27 AM.

"What the fuck?" The voice was distinctly male, and, like Damon's vaguely, familiar. It also sounded sleepy and confused.

Elena sat up quickly in bed. "Who's there?" Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the sudden brightness, but she could make out a male figure in her doorway.

"Elena Gilbert?"

Elena's eyes began to focus just as her brain matched the voice to the man in her doorway.

"Stefan." She quickly leaped out of bed, shoving the hair out of her face with one hand. "This is your room, isn't it? Sorry, Damon said I could sleep here." It occurred to her that maybe Stefan didn't even know she and Damon had been forced to get married. "Damon and I are, uh, engaged. That's why I'm here." Then she remembered she had to play her part. "We're in love. With each other. Damon and I." The words came out jumbled with sleep and confusion.

"You are? I thought the marriage was a set up." Stefan was flicking on the rest of the lights in the bedroom and removing the gray jacket that he had slung over his shoulders. Just like Damon, he looked older, and had grown taller and more handsome over the years. Unlike Damon, his hair was a softly curling brown-gold, and his eyes were olive toned.

"Oh. You know." _Of course he knows, you idiot. _Elena told herself. _He's Damon's brother. _It was a relief that they wouldn't have to pretend around him all summer.

"Yeah," Stefan laughed easily. "I know." He gave Elena a once over, and then laughed some more. Elena found that she liked his laugh. It was soft and gentle, unlike Damon's, which was harsh and mocking.

"What is it?" Elena tugged self-consciously at the oversized grey bathrobe she was wearing. Then a thought occurred to her. "Oh no. Is this yours too?"

"Yeah, it is." Stefan was still laughing.

Elena reddened, and reached to untie the robe. She quickly stopped when she realized that she'd been too tired to put on anything underneath it before she went to bed.

"Its okay, keep it on. It looks good on you." Stefan shot her a grin. Elena smiled back. Was he . . . flirting with her? She wasn't sure. But she liked the way it felt, talking to Stefan. He was easy to speak with. There were no head games or innuendos like there were with a certain other Salvatore brother.

"I guess I should go sleep on the coach now." Elena started towards the door.

"Don't, I'll take the couch." Stefan smiled at her softy.

"Really, its fine. That couch probably costs more than my entire bedroom at home. I'm sure I'll find it suitable." Elena regretted the words immediately after they left her mouth. Stefan was rich, he wouldn't understand. He would probably think she was trying to insult him.

To her surprise, he gave her a wry smile. "Whatever you say. Here," He tossed her a pillow from the bed and opened up the closet door, pulling out a few blankets. "Sleep well, Elena," he said before handing her the stack of covers.

"Goodnight, Stefan." Elena murmured, heading towards the door.

As she made her bed on the couch, Elena mused over the day's happenings. New York had felt so cold and unfamiliar before. But Stefan had made things different. Elena felt like she had known him for a long time, even though tonight was the first time she could recall having a genuine conversation with him.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Before, she had dreaded spending the entire weekend watching Damon hang out with his rich friends and flirt with his rich girlfriends. But now, Elena had a glimmer of hope that maybe the next two days wouldn't be as bad as she'd thought.

She nestled her head into her pillow and rolled over. This wasn't home yet, but it was getting there.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up early the next morning. Sunlight was streaming through the glass wall of Damon's apartment, and she rolled over and watched Manhattan come alive before her as tiny people and cars started moving on the streets below. It was apparent that both Salvatore's were still sleeping – the two bedroom doors were firmly shut. Elena sat up and stretched. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized how hungry she was. The last time she'd eaten was a hurried bagel at the airport back in Virginia. The memory already seemed like a lifetime away, even though she hadn't even been in New York for a full day yet.

Elena removed Stefan's bathrobe and put on a pair of denim shorts and a loose white tank top. She ran a hand through her long hair as she poked through Damon's kitchen. There were five bottles of gin lined up on the counter, an old pizza box in the fridge, and a tray of ice in the freezer.

Awesome.

Elena decided to venture out and buy breakfast herself. That was the perk of living in the city, right? She would probably only have to walk a few blocks to find something to eat. She grabbed some crumpled bills from the bottom of her suitcase and glanced regretfully at Stefan's door before she turned to go. She almost wished he were awake so they could get breakfast together. But the apartment was silent, so she slid into her flip-flops and let the door swing shut behind her.

The sun was warm on Elena's shoulders as she strolled down the street, observing the various people who inhabited Manhattan, from the rail thin models to the small families to the businessmen barking into cell phones. She first set her sights on a Starbucks down the road, but when she reached it the line was out the door. So she turned another corner, and then another. Elena was so caught up in absorbing the bustling, unfamiliar environment that she hardly paid attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, the streets of Manhattan had become more and more rundown and most of the shops were boarded up. Elena stopped walking when she nearly tripped over a homeless man, curled up on the side of the road.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. Feeling bad, she quickly leaned down and tucked her dollar bills into his front coat pocket. Then she turned around and stared at the distant skyline, trying to figure out where exactly she had gotten herself lost.

It took Elena exactly .05 seconds to realize that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She didn't even know what direction she had come from.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She thought to herself as she pulled out the iPhone she'd spent all of senior year saving up for.

There was only one person she could call.

"Hello, you've reached Damon Salvatore. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as you can. Thank you!"

Damon sounded so civil and friendly on his answering machine. Elena knew that he'd be the opposite when he found out she'd gotten herself lost in the city. He'd probably never let her hear the end of it.

Elena called him four more times. She got the same answering machine each time. Each time, her heart sank a little more. She had no money for a cab, and now the one person who was supposed to be taking care of her was M.I.A. Could things get any worse?

"Elena? Is that you?"

Elena jumped at the sound of her name coming from the window of a sleek black Lexus that was slowing down by the curb. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Stefan, who was the car's driver.

"Stefan!"

"First my bedroom, now a street corner in the middle of nowhere. Why are you always showing up in the strangest places?" Stefan gave her a wink as he reached over and opened up the passenger door. "Get in,"

"I like that you drive yourself around." Elena commented as Stefan maneuvered the car through the crowded city streets. The scenery slowly became more and more familiar as they drove. She explained to Stefan that she had gotten lost while looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"So I'm assuming you're still hungry, then? Let me treat you to lunch."

Elena quickly accepted the invitation. Stefan was so polite. She couldn't imagine a boy from back home saying _let me treat you to lunch_.

The restaurant he chose was a small outdoor café with pretty white table clothes and wicker chairs. He guided Elena to the outside pavilion and motioned for her to sit down.

"So, what were you doing in that area anyways?" Elena asked. Stefan's shiny black car had looked so out of place in the depressing, broken down neighborhood.

"I have my shortcuts." Stefan said, sipping his water.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "So you've spent time here before? I thought you grew up in Mystic Falls."

Stefan ran a hand through his golden hair. "I did. But I used to come here on the weekends a lot. It was a nice escape from . . . " He trailed off and shrugged.

"From Damon?" Elena finished for him. She'd always assumed the two brothers had gotten along, but maybe that wasn't the case.

Before Stefan could answer, a pair of hands covered Elena's eyes from behind. She whirled around.

Damon stood behind her, wearing his work clothes, with a few other young men his age as well as a couple girls in tow. His friends were looking at her suspiciously. Elena watched as one of the girls eyed her cheap sandals and raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend.

"Speak of the devil." Stefan said from his end of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch break. I didn't know my fiancé was awake, or else I would have invited her along." Damon replied. His blue eyes were going back and forth between Stefan and Elena, as if he was trying to figure out what exactly they were doing together.

"Stefan and I ran into each other in the city, uh, honey." Elena stood up nervously. _Play your part_, she reminded herself. "Maybe we should all eat together? I'd love to get to know your friends."

Damon caught her eye, looking pleased. "Sounds perfect."

They seated themselves at a large table in the corner of the indoor section. Elena scooted in between the two Salvatore's, and the rest of Damon's work friends piled along the other end of the table. Damon gestured to each of them, saying their names, but Elena was hardly paying attention. All she could concentrate on was how good Stefan smelled beside her. Like cinnamon with a tiny hint of cigarette smoke and aftershave.

"So, Elena, where are you from?" One of Damon's blonde friends asked her from across the table.

"Mystic Falls. That's where Damon and I met." Elena replied, hoping she sounded like a doting wife.

"Congratulations on tying Damon down. I never thought I'd see the day." One of the guys – Brendon? Brandon? – gave Damon a slimy smile. Elena resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste. Instead, she forced out an awkward laugh.

"Is your top from Fred Segal? I swear I was about to buy the exact same one last week." Another one of the girls chimed in. Although Elena was grateful for the chance of subject, she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"Fred who?"

"Fred Segal. You know, the store?" The girl frowned, confused. Her blonde friends tittered quietly beside her.

"Oh. Um, yeah, maybe. I, um, forget." Elena nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Thankfully, at that exact moment, the waitress came with their platters of food.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation about people that Elena didn't know, parties she hadn't been invited to, and gossip she wasn't interested in. She noticed that Stefan stayed quiet beside her, not chiming in on any of the conversation. She let her mind wander, wondering what would have happened if she and Stefan hadn't been interrupted by Damon and his friends. What would she have learned about him? She felt like she wanted to know everything.

Elena suddenly felt Damon's arm around her shoulders.

"Whens the big date?" Someone was asking across the table. Elena realized that their wedding was, unfortunately, the topic of discussion once again.

"Tonight, actually. But sorry, it's a private ceremony." Damon smirked. His friends balled up napkins and threw them at him in mock anger, and he leaned over and pressed his lips against Elena's. She shot away from him hurriedly, not realizing what she was doing until it was too late. She tried to save the situation by leaning into Damon's chest again, but the damage was done. His friends were looking at them strangely.

"Of course, wedding gifts will still be accepted." Damon quickly joked, causing his friends to laugh. The awkward moment was over, but he wouldn't meet Elena's eyes.

By the time the lunch was finally over, raindrops were spotting the pavement outside. Damon's friends lingered by the café doorway, not wanting to venture out into the cooling air.

"I'll go get the car," Stefan offered, jogging off into the rain to where he and Elena had left it parked a few blocks away.

"Elena, would you mind speaking with me privately over here for a moment?" Damon's voice was even and polite. He gestured to a small alcove, away from where his friends stood talking. Elena nodded and followed him.

Damon waited until they were out of the sight of his friends before his polite mask slipped away.

"Not Stefan." He growled.

Elena frowned quizzically. "What?"

"Not Stefan. I told you you could do whatever you wanted, with whatever guys you wanted. But not my brother."

Elena shook her head, finally understanding. "Me and Stefan aren't-"

"Of course you are!" Damon's voice was loud, booming in her ear. He towered above her, his eyes turning dark with anger. Elena shrunk back into the wall at the intensity of his words. "I can see it in his face, and in yours! I swear to God Elena, if you get anymore involved with him, this entire deal is off." He made a slashing movement over his throat as he enunciated the final word.

"You need me just as much as I need you!" Elena hissed. She thought that she'd made it clear yesterday that she and Damon were to be EQUALS.

But Damon didn't appear to be listening.

"And great job today at lunch, really amazing job." He went on sarcastically. "Could you make it any more obvious that you find me completely repulsive?"

Elena opened her mouth to speak, then halted. She peered at Damon. There wasn't just anger in his eyes. He was hurt.

"I don't find you repulsive." She mumbled, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Well, you have a funny way of expressing your emotions, then. Come on, we have to get back. They're going to wonder what were doing." Damon guided Elena back to the front of the café, still looking agitated.

Elena quickly found Stefan in the crowd. "Lets go home," She offered him a small smile, all too aware of Damon's eyes boring into her back as she did so. Stefan nodded at her, looking relieved, and they exited the restaurant together.

"Your brother seems to think that we're . . . involved." Elena said once they were sitting together, alone in the car at last.

"I'm not surprised he's behaving the way he is." Stefan said as he eased the car into a long line of traffic. The way he spoke made Elena wonder if he had overheard her and Damon's argument.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Stefan sighed. "A similar situation has happened before I guess. We've never been good at sharing girls. Her name was Katherine."

"Katherine?" Elena pressed.

"I don't really want to get into it." Stefan admitted. He looked slightly pained.

"Whatever you say." Elena was curious, but she didn't want to press Stefan. She watched as the light turned green and the cars shot forward into the city. After a few moments, The Plaza came into view, and Stefan was pulling the car into the parking garage.

The apartment was empty when Stefan and Elena entered it. A few of Damon's jackets and shirts were strewn across the living room, but besides that it looked just as it had that morning.

"So are you getting a job for the summer, or . . .?" Elena trailed off, watching Stefan as he removed his jacket and settled down on the couch in the living room. "I'm not sure yet." Stefan admitted. "I'm going to Stanford in the fall. I didn't have any summer plans, so I decided to come here. I figured Damon could help me find . . . someone . . . to help me entertain myself." He looked at Elena amusedly, and she couldn't help but wonder if he meant her when he said _someone_.

"And has he?" Elena breathed. She didn't care how it sounded. She was tired of skirting around the topic. She wanted answers.

"I think so." Stefan was standing now, and moving towards her. He slipped one hand around Elena's waist and leaned in until his face was inches from hers. Elena could see every fleck of gold in his eyes, every shadow on his face. "I don't care if you're my brothers fiancé." He whispered. "You're too beautiful for me to ignore you." He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then with more passion.

Fireworks should have been exploding in Elena's mind. She should have been on cloud nine – hadn't she spent all day thinking about Stefan and how gorgeous and polite and funny and interesting he was?

But instead another image flashed before her eyes. Damon's face, just a half hour before in the café alcove. How he had looked so hurt. In that moment, he hadn't been the rich, cocky playboy he portrayed himself as. He had been vulnerable, sad, and innocent.

Elena pulled away from Stefan, stumbling slightly on the living room carpet.

"I'm sorry." Stefan looked surprised, holding up both hands in front of him as if to signify that he wasn't going to try to touch her again. "I thought you wanted me to."

"I did too." Elena said dazedly. She was still so confused. But kissing Stefan, it felt wrong. At least it did when she had that picture of Damon in her mind.

"I just remembered that I have something to get done this afternoon." Stefan said hurriedly, excusing himself. He grabbed his jacket and made for the apartment door. Elena couldn't tell if he was angry or upset or disappointed.

"Stefan-" She called, but the door had already swung shut behind him. Elena sighed and plopped down on the couch. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Who knew she would ever find herself feeling bad for Damon Salvatore? She remembered what Stefan had said just minutes before in the car. Katherine. What had happened between the brothers to make Damon, who was so confident and good-looking and self-assured, feel so neglected?

A buzzing sounded from Elena's pocket, and she pulled out her cell phone. It was a text from Damon.

_St. Patrick's Cathedral, 7 PM. Don't be late. _

Underneath the words was an address. It finally hit Elena.

She was getting married.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena stood in front of the mirrored wall in St. Patrick's Cathedral, watching as one tear slowly slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but her actions were fast enough. Damon, who hadn't even bothered to change out of his work clothes for the occasion, had spotted her crying and swooped up behind her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Even looking tired and wearing a mussed white button down, he was still swoon-worthy. Elena wondered what their interactions would be like if they had met under different circumstances. She wondered if she would ever have had the guts to go up and talk to him.

"Nothing," She murmured in response to his question. She avoided his eyes in the mirror. "I guess I just always thought I'd be wearing a wedding dress on this day." She looked down at her plain denim shorts and white shirt. She hadn't dressed up for the occasion of getting married, partially because Damon had insisted that the ceremony be completely secret and casual, and partially because she hadn't brought any formal clothing to New York.

She watched as Damon's eyes softened. "Maybe this will help." He pulled a small, grey box out of his pocket.

Elena sighed in exasperation. It was just what she'd expected from him. "Damon, I know you're trying to be nice, but some overpriced ring isn't going to make me feel better. I'm getting married to a man I barely know in a pair of denim shorts at five o'clock on a Tuesday. Please, just return it, whatever it is."

"Relax, Kitten." Damon cooed, shifting behind her in the mirror. "Its something a little more special than that."

Elena rolled her eyes. Damon pressed a black velvet box into her palm.

"Just open it." He insisted.

Elena slid open the box, not quite sure what she was expecting. There, nestled in ivory velvet, was something she'd never expected to see.

"My mothers wedding ring. " She murmured, staring down at the slim silver band and single, sparkling diamond. The ring brought a rush of memories back to her. A hand reaching out to her as a child in the park, gentle fingers brushing hair away from her face, an arm wrapping around her, pulling her into a hug. "How did you get this?"

Damon shrugged. "I called your aunt. I just thought it might be nice if . . . you know." He trailed off and shuffled his feet in an uncharacteristically awkward motion. Elena didn't care. She stood on her tip tones and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means." She whispered into his chest. A tear ran down her face, and Damon reached up and brushed it away.

"Don't get all emotional now. We still have to take wedding pictures."

Elena mustered up a small smile. "Thank you." She said again, firmly, before breaking away from him. A young man called to them from the other room that it was their turn, and Elena gulped. This was it. She was getting married.

The ceremony was, as Damon had insisted it be, completely private. The small church was empty, all except for Elena, Damon, the priest, and one witness. Elena stood quietly opposite Damon as the priest spoke, going on and on about sickness and health and old age and love and death. Elena stared at her feet, wondering if she and Damon would really ever experience all of those things together.

_Maybe if you play your part well enough we can have an amicable divorce in a couple of years. _Damon's voice repeated in her head. Before, Elena had accepted the marriage for what it was – a sham. But things got confusing when Damon decided to show her his real, human side, without the cocky attitude and bravado. The ring had been a special gesture, something that he definitely hadn't had to do. But he had. And that made it harder to think of this entire thing as a fake, a sham, an emotionless business deal.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Elena gulped. Damon was staring at her strangely, his eyes dark as he leaned in, one hand cupping the side of her face and gently turning it towards him

Their lips met, and it wasn't like the awkward kiss he had surprised her with at lunch earlier that day. It was gentle at first, soft and sweet, and then Damon was kissing her, really kissing her, with one hand wrapping around her waist and another securely holding her head in place. Elena couldn't help but get wrapped up in the clean, expensive scent of his clothes and a warm feel of his hands on her waist.

The priest cleared his throat, and Damon pulled away, not meeting her eyes. Elena bit her lip. Something had happened just then. Something that definitely did not spell out _fake marriage _to her.

"Congratulations." The priest shook Damon's hand, looking bored. Elena thanked him as they walked out of the church together. It felt strange; leaving practically empty handed, in casual clothes, with only a piece of paper to signify the fact that they were now bonded together for life. Elena looked down at her mother's ring, which now rested on her finger and glittered majestically in the light. She could only wonder what her mother would think of her today – married off to a man she barely knew. But she couldn't let herself concentrate on that for too long, because Damon was gesturing to an open car door, motioning for her to get in.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as she slid across the leather seat.

Damon smirked at her. "You'll see." He got in beside her and shut the door behind him, motioning for the driver to start the car. They sped through the city streets, and Elena couldn't help but see everything in a new light. She was no longer a single girl, free to do as she pleased. She was married. Everything felt so strange.

It felt like they were in the car forever. Finally, the driver stopped in front of an unfamiliar looking city corner.

"This way," Damon gestured, pulling Elena out of the car and passing a few crumpled bills to the driver. It was almost dark out, with the streetlights illuminating the smooth pavement and creating shadowy designs on the grey surface. They were in an elegant part of the city, lined with small, exclusive looking boutiques and delicate flower boxes.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"I used to come here when I flew to the city on the weekends." Damon said. He placed a hand on the small of Elena's back and guided her to a small restaurant on the city corner. The door was a tiny alcove in the narrow shadow of a brick wall, and the inside space was bathed in warm light.

Old-fashioned pub signs decorated the small sitting area, advertising gin and tonics. The floors were wooden, and cozy tables lined the red walls opposite a slender bar. A few people sat in the overstuffed leather chairs near the back of the room, chatting, and soft piano music played out of tiny black speakers that adorned the walls.

"Interesting." Elena murmured to herself.

"What's interesting?" Damon asked, plopping himself down comfortably at one of the tables. Elena followed suit.

"Interesting that you'd take me here. I guess I just pegged you as more of a crowded club or fancy restaurant type."

Damon raised an eyebrow and fingered the small paper menu labeled _Dessert Specials_ that was resting on their table. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Elena."

"Like what?" Elena twirled her wedding ring around her finger. The room felt warm and comfortable, and the piano music kept up a contented rhythm in the background, the notes swirling around her like feathers in the wind.

Damon opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, a waitress came up to their table and asked for their orders. Elena tried to order water, but Damon convinced her, with a wry smile, that 'gin was the only way to go.'

"Two tonics and two slices of apple pie, please." He told the waitress.

"Apple pie?" Elena asked once she had left.

"Like I told you, I used to come here a lot on the weekends during high school. And I would get apple pie. Always apple pie." Damon told her.

"Stefan said he used to come here a lot too. Were you guys together?" Elena asked. It was what she had been curious about earlier.

"No." Damon responded simply.

"And?" Elena prodded. He didn't meet her eyes. The waitress came with their drinks, as well as the two slices of pie. Elena had to admit that it smelled delicious. She took a first bite. It was the perfect combination of sweet and savory.

"Isn't it good?" Damon cut a piece of his own pie.

"It is good," Elena admitted. "But don't change the subject."

"What was the subject again?" Damon flashed her a charming smile from across the table, and Elena tried to resist the way her stomach flipped when his eyes met hers.

"The subject," She forced her force to remain steady. "Was you and your brother. I get the sense that there's some . . . tension between you two."

Damon sighed and took a long swig of his drink. "If you must know, it was over a girl."

"Katherine." Elena remembered the name Stefan had told her the day before.

"How did you know that?" Damon looked up, surprised.

"Stefan told me."

Damon's eyes narrowed. Was that jealously that Elena detected in his face?

"Is Katherine the reason you get so angry whenever I mention spending time with Stefan?"

Damon smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you implying I'm jealous?" He asked haughtily.

Elena shrugged. "I'm just saying that's what it seems like. Now tell me about Katherine."

"No. You don't need to know the story. Eat your pie, you've barely taken a bite." Damon poked at her plate with a fork.

"Damon. I'm your wife now. I deserve to know these things." Elena knew that she was probably going too far, but Damon had piqued her curiosity.

"No." Damon said again. Elena crossed her arms and stared him down, watching as he lifted his drink to his lips and downed half of it. "Fine." He finally placed the cup back on the table. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't get . . . involved . . . with Stefan."

Elena frowned. She didn't like the way he was limiting who she could or couldn't get 'involved' with. But as she thought back over the past couple days, she realized that Stefan really wasn't desirable to her anymore. She remembered the cold, emotionless kiss in the apartment. She could live without him, easily.

"I promise."

Damon sighed as he started the story. "It was my senior year of high school, and Stefan was your age. A sophomore. One day, as I was leaving football practice with my friend, he introduced me to this girl. Katherine. She was a new student, from Bulgaria or something, and she was my age. We started talking and I . . . I guess I just fell in love with her. She was everything. Everything I'd wanted in a girl; funny, smart, interesting, and so, so beautiful." His eyes took on a faraway gaze as he told the story, as if he was remembering the events exactly as he was reciting them.

"Anyways, we dated for a while, and it was getting pretty serious. I loved her. I really did. I wanted to do everything with her, to take her everywhere. We would sit outside in the pitch dark and just talk for hours. But one day she was at my house, and she saw Stefan, and I thought it was nothing, at first. I told myself it was nothing. She told me it was nothing. And it went on like that, for the whole rest of the year, and through the summer, with all of us pretending it was nothing. Until I caught them. Together. In his room. My own brother."

Damon stared at the liquor in his glass, tilting it to each side as he spoke. When he got to the end of the story, he looked down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Elena.

"That's awful." Elena breathed. She had never seen Damon like this before. He seemed so sad, so vulnerable. She couldn't picture Stefan doing something like that. But then again, did she really know Stefan all that well?

"It wasn't even that they had sex." Damon continued on. "That, I could've dealt with. It was what I found out after I caught them. That they had been together for months, sneaking around. Not just physically. Like a real, solid, actual relationship. I just remember realizing that they had probably had all the same conversations that we had had. That she had said the same things to him that she'd said to me. And that meant that everything we had done together had been fake. That who I was with her, it didn't matter. It was part of something fake."

"I'm sorry." Elena murmured. Damon looked so upset. She could tell that he must've really loved Katherine, whoever she was.

"So I used to come here a lot. I would sit at this very table, and just think. It was an escape, I guess."

"And you and Stefan?"

"At first I refused to speak to him. That lasted for a few months. But we made up eventually, mostly because Katherine left. She left at the end of the summer to go to school in Los Angeles or something. By the time she had gone, me and Stefan both realized what she'd done. To both of us. And we bonded over that, a bit. But we've never been close like we were when we were kids."

"Have you talked to her at all since?" Elena asked.

"Not once."

It made sense now, Damon's aggravation over Stefan and Elena's relationship. She could understand why he was so jealous, so intent on keeping him away from his own brother. He was broken, still. She could sense that. Katherine had broken him, and nobody had been able to heal that wound yet.

"Thank you for telling me that." Elena said.

"Sure." Damon smiled at her wanly from across the table, his face only a dim outline in the soft lighting. "You are my wife now. You should know things about me."

Elena locked eyes with him for a moment, and he stared back, his face a mixture of emotions that she couldn't quite read.

"It's getting late." Damon said. "We should get home."

Elena nodded silently.

Outside, the streets were pitch dark, save for a couple flicking street lamps. Damon called a cab, and when the yellow car pulled up onto the curb, Elena was happy to be safe inside the warmth of the car's interior. Damon slid in next to her, and she could still smell the gin on his breath as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

What Elena did next surprised herself more than it surprised Damon.

His lips tasted sweet when she pressed hers up against them, inviting him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer as the car sped off into the night. She felt safe here, in Damon's arms, with the security of darkness surrounded them. He let one hand slide through her hair as he grasped the back of her head, pulling her in deeper.

All too soon, the car was pulling up to the front of The Plaza, and Damon was breaking away from her. Elena found her hands reluctant to leave his sculpted face, found her heart wanting more as she watched him pay the driver and open the car door for her. She peered up at the windows of The Plaza, and her heart skipped a beat as she wondered what the dark apartment would hold. Stefan was probably out . . .

Damon leaned down to kiss her again in the empty elevator, and Elena eagerly kissed him back. He smiled down at her as she pressed her lips against his neck.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slid open, and Elena grasped Damon's had as he led her down the dark hall. He slid his keycard into the slot and the door clicked open.

The majestic window-wall was light up with the city skyline, and Elena didn't want to turn the lights on because it would ruin the beautiful view. Instead, she reached for Damon once more, pulling him towards her and letting him slid a hand up her smooth hipbone, his fingers tracing patterns into her skin as she-

"Oh!"

Elena and Damon leaped apart as the sound of another voice filled the room. Damon quickly hit the light switch, and the apartment was bathed in the warm glow of the ceiling lamp.

"Stefan?" Damon scanned the room.

But it wasn't Stefan who stood near the bedroom door, illuminated by the city skyline, wearing only a white satin bathrobe and holding a bottle of red wine.

"Damon?" The girl stepped into the light. Elena recognized her as the blonde who had helped her with her key card the first day she'd arrived. "I don't . . . understand. I thought you said be here at midnight." The girl looked puzzled.

"Shit." Damon cussed under his breath. "Shit. Elena, let me explain-"

But Elena understood all too quickly.

"Fuck you." Those were her last words to Damon, her last words to the blonde, before she was running. Sprinting, really, out of the apartment, down the darkened hallway, into the elevator. She only stopped when she reached the ground floor bathroom, where she slammed into one of the porcelain sinks, the hot water spewing all over her tee shirt. She put her face under the faucet and let her tears mix with the water, removing all the traces of Damon from her face. She scrubbed him from her arms, used the soap to take away his scent from her clothes. The entire time she was doing this, all she could think about was how much she hated him

On their wedding night. Another girl. Some whore from down the hall who he probably barely knew. What was his plan? To get her drunk enough that she wouldn't notice when he fucked some other woman after they got home? To tell her some sob story to make her pity him, just so he could go fuck another girl, the very first night of their marriage? How long had he had this planned?

To think, she had felt bad for him. To think, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, this marriage would work out.

Elena finished scrubbing abruptly, and pulled out her phone. She stared at herself in the mirror as she dialed the one number she knew would hurt him the most.

The line rang just once.

"Elena?"

"Stefan. Hi. Where are you tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

Elena woke up on a leather couch in an unfamiliar room. A strange purple blanket had been placed haphazardly over her body as she slept. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the glittering ring on her left hand. Then, the memories came rushing back to her.

She was married. To Damon. And last night, she had sort of started to like him. Like him enough to actually almost sleep with him. Until that blonde girl had shown up and ruined everything. All Elena remembered was crying and feeling dizzy as she yelled at Stefan through the phone, telling him what an asshole his brother was. Now, in the morning, she couldn't remember the exact details of the conversation, but she was sure that they weren't pretty.

Elena sat up. Her back ached and she pressed a hand to her throbbing forehead. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had that must to drink in one night, but she supposed that now she was paying for it.

"You're up." A voice behind her caused Elena to turn. It was Stefan, looking clean and handsome in a plain grey tee shirt and dark jeans. He held a tray with a glass of orange juice and two pieces of toast on it.

"Is that for me?" It was the only thing Elena could think of to say. Her mind was running a mile a minute, trying to remember the details of last night. Stefan's face, blurry and dark in the doorway. Him letting her in. And then what?

"Yes, its for you." Stefan carefully set the tray down in front of Elena. There was a wary look in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, in order to avoid having to ask the question that was really on her mind.

"We're in a hotel," Stefan said simply. "I'm staying here for the time being. Things got a little . . . tense between me and Damon. I just thought it would be best to get my own place for a bit."

"Right." Elena nodded awkwardly. She knew she was the cause of the tension. Should she apologize? Pretend she didn't realize it was her fault? Instead, she took a bite out of the piece of toast Stefan had made her.

"Nothing happened last night, just so you know. Between us." Stefan avoided her gaze, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I mean, you wanted to, but you were so drunk. I'm sorry my brother treated you that way."

_Thank god. _Elena thought to herself. She hadn't exactly forgiven Damon for staging a booty call on the night of their wedding, but in her sober mind she now understood that sleeping with Stefan was a step she wasn't ready to take yet. A step that she wasn't sure she wanted to take. Being here with him alone felt awkward. She shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Thank you, Stefan. And thanks for the breakfast."

"Sure," Stefan nodded again, looking slightly more relaxed. "I'm going to go shower, if you don't mind. Take whatever you need from the kitchen." He turned and left the room, going into the adjacent bathroom on the left side of the apartment.

Elena sighed, glad he was gone. She found her cell phone under the couch and turned it on. Twenty-seven missed calls from Damon Salvatore.

Maybe he did care after all.

Elena took a deep breath and a sip of her orange juice before dialing his number. The phone rang only once.

"Elena! Where are you? Are you okay?" Damon's voice sounded strange on the other end. Strained and nervous, like Elena had never heard it before.

"I'm at Stefan's." She responded.

"Oh." Damon's voice got quiet. Even though Elena couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was trying not to sound hurt.

"Nothing happened." She reassured him.

"I wouldn't blame you if something did."

"Damon-"

"No, really. What I did last night was awful. I don't know what I was thinking. It was just that I didn't expect to bond with you. I didn't expect what happened at the bar to happen. And I guess I just got so caught up with things, with you, that I forgot that Camilla was waiting for me. I swear, I'd asked her to come way before I got to know you. If I had known then I never would have."

"Damon, its okay. I forgive you. To be honest, I didn't expect what happened at the bar to happen either." Elena realized that the words were true once they left her mouth. It had all been such a whirlwind. Damon's story made sense. She couldn't help but think that she would have done the same thing if she'd been in his place.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Elena was about to reply that he didn't have to do anything, but then something popped into her head. "Can we meet in person?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." Damon replied.

Twenty minutes later, a black car pulled up in front of Stefan's hotel. This time, Damon, not a driver, was in the front seat. Elena left a note for Stefan telling him she had left safely, then madly ran her hands through her hair and wiped away the smudged makeup on her face. After last night, and now with the knowledge of what she was about to propose to him, she found herself wanting to look at least semi-presentable for Damon.

"Morning, Kitten." Damon said from the front seat when Elena got into the car.

"Hi." Elena shifted nervously, shutting the door. Seeing his face made her flashback to last night. Even through the haze of the alcohol, she could still remember how his lips had felt on hers, how his eyes had twinkled when she'd made him laugh, how his hands had been warm on her skin in the darkness of the elevator. _Focus._ "Drive us somewhere quiet. Where we can talk." She told him.

Damon maneuvered the car through the early morning traffic easily.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Elena teased him. It felt surprisingly normal, joking around.

"I figured you were more important." Damon winked at her. Elena giggled, feeling her chest warm up with butterflies. Damon pulled up in front of a small restaurant, and they got out of the car and found a private table in the back. The place was practically empty, considering it was only nine thirty in the morning.

"So, what did you want to tell me? The suspense is killing me." Damon said after they'd put in their drink orders. His piercing blue eyes were focused on her from across the table.

"Well," Elena suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't agree to what she proposed? What if he felt the opposite way? She decided that there was only one way to find out.

"I've decided that I want a traditional marriage." She said.

Damon blinked. "A traditional marriage?"

"Yes. One where we don't have sex with or flirt with or sneak around with other people." Elena forced herself to keep her gaze level with his.

It took Damon a moment to process this. Then, a soft smile spread across his face. "I always wanted to be married. You know, actually married."

"Me too." Elena felt herself beam. A wave of happiness washed over her. This was actually working out.

"No sex with other people. No flirting. No dating." Damon laid down the ground rules.

"Agreed." Elena giggled.

"Well, then." Damon reached into his pocket. "I have a surprise for you."

Elena raised her eyebrows, trying to see what he had cupped in his hand. "A surprise?"

"No peeking!" Damon pulled his hands behind his back, laughing.

"What is it?" Elena cried, curious. The last time he had surprised her it had been with the ring. She couldn't imagine what he could give her this time to top that.

"Weeeeellll." Damon began, drawing out the word so that it was agonizingly slow. "I didn't just take today off of work. I took the whole rest of the week off."

"Why did you do that?" Elena could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Damon slowly reached behind his back and pulled out two plane tickets. He slid them across the table. "For you and me."

Elena grabbed the tickets and read off the lettering out loud. "Flight 387, from New York to Hawaii . . .. Damon!"

"I thought it might be nice for us to have a honeymoon." He grinned at her from across the table.

"Oh my god!" Elena jumped up from the table and ran to him. He caught her in a bear hug. She giggled into his chest. "I'm so excited! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried. He kissed the top of her head.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. I guess I was banking on you forgiving me when I made these." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Damon!" Elena slapped his chest playfully. "You haven't even given me time to pack."

"I guess we should get started then."

Elena clasped his hand in hers, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Things were finally falling into place, and it couldn't be better.

The rest of the day was busy, in the best way possible. Elena quickly realized that she had almost no clothing to pack, and she hurried down to Fifth Avenue for a shopping spree thanks to Damon's credit card. She bought bikinis, shorts, and tank tops for the trip, as well as other essentials such as sunscreen, beach reading material, and flip-flops.

By midnight, they were at the airport, waiting for their flight to take off. Elena cuddled up to Damon's chest, sitting as close to him as possible. She had to admit that she was getting used to flying first class. Her old life of coach seats and penny pinching seemed miles away. She tried to envision the faces of her family, but found herself drifting off. The plane lifted up into the sky, and all she could envision was the paradise that awaited her.

"Elena, kitten . . . Wake up." Elena rolled over and found herself on an expansive white bed. She bolted upwards.

"Where am I?"

Damon's face came into view. He was kneeling next to her, wearing a light white shirt and shorts. Sunlight was streaming into his face, making him look like a male model in a sunscreen commercial. He chuckled softly. "You're in our hotel room. You were so tired last night, you barely even noticed me carrying you through the airport."

"Oh." Elena laughed. Then she did what she really wanted to do. She reached over, grabbed Damon's face, and kissed him softly, pulling him on top of her. He smiled into the kiss, reaching around and brushing her hair away from her face as they sunk into the mattress.

"You know," He murmured after a couple minutes. "There's a beautiful beach out there . . . "

"I think I find you more appealing." Elena replied., her hands tangled in his hair.

"Not a problem for me." Damon replied, reaching behind her and tugging off her thin pink tank top.

A few hours later, the sea breeze was calling to Elena from the large balcony window in their hotel room. She tore herself away from Damon and went to the doors, opening them up and stepping out into the warm air. The beach stretched out below them, the water glittering under the hot sun.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Lets go swimming."

Elena put on one of the brand new bikinis she had bought, a pink one with white polka dots. Damon gave her an appreciative once over, clearly approving. She giggled and rolled her eyes, tossing a towel over her shoulder as they strolled down onto the hot white sand.

Damon immediately leaped into the water, his strong arms creating mini-waves as he swan easily through the current.

"Come on in!" He insisted.

Elena dipped a toe into the water cautiously. "Its cold." She protested.

Damon put on a mock scary face. "If you don't come in, I'll have to come out and get you."

Elena giggled. "Are you sure you can catch me?" The challenge caught his attention. Before she knew it, she was sprinting down the beach while he raced after her, finally catching her as she stumbled into a pile of sand, giggling as her toes sunk into the ground.

"Gotcha," Damon pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Now, time for the water." He pulled her in to the current, which became surprisingly warmer the deeper they went out. Elena let him drag her, clutching at his muscular arms until she found the ocean's bottom with her feet. Then, she pulled him in for a kiss.

"This is perfect, Damon. Thank you."

"Anything for you." Damon whispered as he kissed her back.

Everything that had happened before was forgotten. Elena felt like she'd known Damon forever, like she'd been waiting all her life to fall in love with him. The days passed surprisingly quickly, without conflict or drama. The beach was beautiful. Damon was beautiful. He made her feel beautiful. There was nothing more Elena could have asked for.

"What are you doing?" She asked lazily from where she was lying on the large white bed. Days had passed. It felt like they had been here, living in paradise, forever.

Damon was pulling his shirts out of the closet where they were hung up and placing them in his suitcase. "I'm packing, Kitten. Do you know what day it is?'

Elena pressed her face into the soft pillow. "No."

Damon chucked, walking over to her and playing with a strand of her hair. "Its Sunday. Our flight is tonight."

"But I don't want to leave." Elena pouted, taking his face in both her hands.

"I know, baby. I could stay here forever. But I do have to work, you know." Damon ran a hand up and down her bare arm. He was so different from when they had first met. Kind, tender, sweet, generous. There was no notion of the coldhearted playboy who had demanded that he wanted to 'fuck who he wanted, when he wanted.' Elena stared into his eyes, realizing that love really did change people. She wondered if it had changed her too.

It was a cool night in New York when they got back around midnight. Elena regarded the rows of steel buildings with disdain, missing the sandy beaches and hot skies of Hawaii already. She grabbed Damon's had, knowing he felt the same. At least they were still together. That part of paradise didn't have to be over.

Elena was surprised to see that a light was on in their apartment when they reached the top of the building. She frowned at the slit of light underneath the door as Damon unlocked it with his key card.

Inside, the place was flooded with light. Elena looked down and saw a female's designer handbag and a pair of high heels resting by the door. Her eyes narrowed. This scene was starting to look all too familiar. But one glance at Damon told her that he was just as confused as she was.

"Stay here." He demanded, before starting to venture into the apartment.

"Wait, Damon!" Elena grabbed his arm. "We should just call down to the front desk and-"

The bedroom door opening suddenly, causing them both to turn. A girl about Damon's age walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high socks and what appeared to be one of Damon's button down shirts. She had flowing brown hair, a pretty, heart shaped face, and arching eyebrows.

"Hello, Damon." She said coolly. "Hope you don't mind me making myself at home here."

Elena frowned. She had never seen this girl before in her life, and she knew that Damon hadn't called her. They hadn't had cell phone reception all week. She waited for him to tell the girl, whoever she was, to get lost, because she clearly had the wrong apartment. But when she looked over at him, he was frozen in place, his eyes boring a hole into the girl, his lips finally parting and speaking one, terrified word.

"Katherine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you miss me?" The girl – what had Damon called her? Katherine? – purred as she walked towards Damon, running a hand down his chest and slipping her fingers underneath his shirt.

Elena waited for Damon to pushed the strange girl away, demand that she leave, or call security. But he did none of those things. Instead, he remained frozen in place, a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at the pretty brunette.

Elena frowned. What the hell was going on? Who was this girl and what was she doing in their apartment? And why wasn't Damon acting just as confused as she was?

Then something clicked.

Katherine. The story Damon had told her at the bar after their wedding. The girl who had strung him along while she was with Stefan at the same time. Elena could only assume that, based on the look in Damon's eyes, this was the same girl who'd broken his heart years ago. Elena remembered Damon telling her that he'd never said goodbye to Katherine. She'd fled Mystic Falls for another city, never to be seen again.

Until now.

This realization took only seconds to form in Elena's mind. Katherine was still toying with Damon's shirt, fiddling with the buttons in a suggestive manner.

"Ahem." Elena stepped forward, reaching up around Damon's shoulders and slipping an arm between him and Katherine. If he wasn't going to do anything to stop her, then someone had to.

Damon jumped slightly at her touch, then looked over at her. His eyes were surprised, as if he'd almost forgotten her presence in the apartment. Then he turned back to Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He sounded perplexed, but strangely enough, not angry. Something in Elena shifted nervously. Wasn't Damon supposed to be mad at this girl? Shouldn't he be at least a little upset that she'd broken his heart then ditched him, only to randomly show up in his apartment four years later? But his voice showed no signs of these emotions.

"I came to visit you." Katherine cooed, giving him a flirty smile. Upon closer inspection, Elena saw that she was really quite pretty. She was slender and tanned, with a heart shaped face, dark eyes, and flowing brown hair. But there was something about her face that Elena didn't like. Her narrow eyebrows and sharp, angular eyes gave her a snarky, seductive look.

"It's been three years." Damon still looked shocked. "How did you get in? How did you find me?"

Katherine laughed softly. "Friends in high places." She gave Damon a quick wink. "Speaking of friends, who is this?" She asked, peering past Damon and eyeing Elena.

"Oh." Damon again seemed to remember Elena's presence. Elena had seen Damon vulnerable, she had seen him angry, and she had seen him sad and wistful. But she had never seen him act quite like this. Something was weakened about him. The bravado, the confidence, everything that made him her Damon seemed to have been sapped out of him, just because of the entrance of this strange girl.

"This is Elena Gilbert. She's my wife."

Katherine burst out laughing. The sudden noise made Elena jump and cower slightly behind Damon. "Wife. That's funny, Damon. Who is she really? A hooker?" She again peered at Elena, as if looking for signs of her real identity.

Anger surged up inside Elena. How dare this girl come into her own home and behave this way around her husband? Who did she think she was?

"I am his wife. And you are? I don't believe we've been properly introduced. We weren't expecting guests. We just got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii." Elena stepped forward and faced Katherine, forcing her tone to be cool and detached. She found that she and Katherine were the exact same height.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine stuck out her hand, a smirk on her face, although she was clearly still confused. "Damon's girlfriend. Or, ex girlfriend, I guess you could say."

"Ex girlfriend indeed." Elena nodded.

"Anyways, I just came to visit him. You know, a little catch up between old friends." Katherine went on. The smirk was back. Elena was beginning to really hate it. This time it was directed at Damon, who still had barely moved a muscle. "I certainly wasn't expecting to find him here, with you, married." Katherine giggled a bit at the last few words, clearly finding them too ridiculous to say with a straight face. This irritated Elena.

"Well, he is." She retorted quickly. "Nice of you to stop by, but Damon and I had really better get to bed. We've had a long day of travelling. You should probably go see if you can book a hotel room for the night somewhere, if you haven't already. I'm sure Damon would love to catch up with you some other time."

Or never, as far as Elena was concerned.

"A hotel? Please." Katherine scoffed. "Damon and I are practically family. He'd never force me to stay in some seedy hotel. I thought I'd make myself at home right here. That's alright with you, isn't it, Damon?"

Damon was still standing quietly a few feet behind them. Elena turned and quickly gestured _No_ with her hands. But her husband wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on Katherine, who was smiling softly as she twirled a strand of shiny hair around her finger, waiting for his answer.

"I guess so, Kat. If you really need a place to stay." He said finally.

This was too much for Elena.

"Damon, could I speak to you outside in the hall for a moment, please?" She asked.

She could have sworn she heard Katherine giggling as she slammed the door shut behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed to Damon once they were alone in the darkened hallway.

"I had no idea she was coming." Damon still didn't look nearly angry or weirded out enough for Elena's taste. In fact, he still looked sort of shocked. She wanted to shake him.

"Why is she staying with us? There are tons of hotels around here. Just book her a room if you feel bad." Elena insisted.

"Look Elena, its late. I don't want to make her leave and go find a hotel now that it's so dark out. She's an old friend. I can't just force her out onto the street."

"I knew it." Elena mumbled, crossing her arms and staring at her feet. "I knew it the second I saw you looking at her." She spoke more to herself then to Damon.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"You love her. You're still in love with her. You never stopped."

"Elena. No." Damon's hands were suddenly on her face, forcing her to look at him. "I do not love her. I haven't seen her in years. I love _you_." A spark of the old Damon seemed to be returning as he forcefully dictated the words.

"Then why is she staying?" Elena asked, her voice thin.

"Just for tonight. I promise. In the morning, I'll get her a hotel room."

"Fine." Elena said finally. She still wasn't happy with the situation, but it seemed to be the best outcome she was going to get out of Damon tonight.

When they returned to the inside of the apartment, Katherine had made herself at home with a glass of champagne and the remote on the couch. She lounged backwards, grinning as she watched them walk back in and shut the door behind them

"Damon?" She cooed. "My luggage is downstairs in the lobby. Be helped and get it for me, please?"

Damon's gaze shifted to Elena.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have a little girl talk." Katherine flashed Elena a not-so-friendly looking grin.

Elena was torn. She definitely didn't want to be alone with Katherine. But if she refused to let Damon go, she would be showing Katherine that she was threatened by her. And she couldn't let that happen. She had to play it cool.

"Go ahead, Damon." She said. "We'll be fine here."

Damon nodded, looking almost relived as he left the apartment once again.

Elena took a seat next to Katherine on the couch, mimicking the other girl's relaxed posture.

"I see you've helped yourself to the champagne." She said.

"Hope you don't mind." Katherine gave her a large smile.

"Oh, I don't." Elena replied coolly. "Damon will just buy me more if I want it. What's mine is his." She wanted to show Katherine she Damon was hers now. Not just because she thought so. Because it was in legal writing.

"About that," Katherine leaned over on one arm, facing Elena. "Marriage, huh? You must be pretty special if you've managed to tie down Damon Salvatore." It wasn't a compliment. It was a challenge.

"Guess so." Elena said airily, pouring herself a glass of champagne. She felt Katherine's gaze following her as she did so.

"You know," Katherine crossed one tanned leg over the other. "Damon and I go way back. We used to date in high school. I don't know if he's ever mentioned me."

Elena shrugged. "Never to me." It was a lie, of course, but she knew Katherine wouldn't know the difference.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "That's odd. I was a big, big part of his life for a while."

"Sort of like I am now." Elena titled her head back and downed her champagne in one chug.

When she finished swallowing, Elena looked up to see Katherine glaring at her. Her face had changed from a playful, teasing expression to one that made her look downright scary.

"Look, _Elena Gilbert_," She said Elena's name as if she was pronouncing a particularly disgusting species of rodent. "I don't know who you are. I don't know why you're married to Damon. But I'm here to tell you that you might as well give up now. He's mine. I'm going to get him back. And you have absolutely no chance."

Elena was about to open her mouth to respond when the door opened and Damon returned, carrying three designer suitcases. He appeared to quickly take in the tense atmosphere, examining how Katherine was leaning towards Elena and how Elena's face held an expression of shock.

"Everything okay, ladies?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course." Katherine's face quickly snapped back to that simpering sweet smile. "We just had a nice little talk."

Damon turned to Elena for confirmation.

"A nice talk." Elena repeated. Inside, she was seething.

Miraculously, Damon seemed to believe them. His face broke out into a warm smile. "Its really nice that you guys are becoming friends." He said.

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She stood up and placed her empty champagne glass on the table. "Well, I think that's enough girl bonding for me tonight. I think I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me?" She asked Damon, smiling at him. She needed some alone time with her husband after all this nonsense.

"Sure." Damon flashed her a grin.

"Wait." Katherine piped up from the couch. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can take the spare bedroom, Kat." Damon offered.

"I've already been in there. It's a mess. Whoever stayed there last clearly had no sense of household manners." Katherine whined.

"Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that." Elena could see that the topic of his brother was still an awkward one to discuss with Katherine.

"Where do I sleep?" Katherine seemed oblivious to the awkwardness, or at least was pretending she was.

"You could always just go to a hotel-" Elena tried, but Damon spoke at the same time.

"The couch you're sitting on pulls out." He said, clearly just having remembered the information. "It should be comfortable enough."

Katherine peered down at the grey, expensive looking couch she was sitting on. "I suppose that would be alright. But I'm not very strong. Damon, would you mind helping me set it up?" She again regarded him with those innocent, helpless eyes. They were the same ones she had used when she'd asked about the luggage.

"I'll help you with it." Elena said, reluctant to leave them alone together.

"No, no, Elena, you said you were tired. Go on and get into bed and I'll be there in a few minutes." Damon interjected.

Elena sighed. She knew he was trying to be sweet, but he was really not helping her out here. Katherine looked up at her expectantly, and she knew that again, unless she did what was expected of her, she would show how threatened she felt.

"Okay." Elena forced her tone to sound chipper. "I'll see you in a few." She walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Once she was alone, Elena curled up on the bed and put her head in her hands. She could hear Damon and Katherine outside, laughing at something as they put the bed together. _Why did this have to happen?_ Elena silently asked herself. Things had been going so well. She'd really thought that she'd found her soul mate, her true love, in Damon. Their vacation had been paradise. She couldn't think of a time in her life when she'd been that happy since before her parents had died.

She was determined to not let Katherine ruin anything. Maybe she could believe Damon. Maybe he really wasn't still in love with her. Maybe he was just surprised to see her after so many years, and that was the reason behind his strange behavior.

Elena could only hope.

_Its just one night._ She told herself as she ran her hands through her hair._ Just one night, then I'll make sure Damon never thinks of this girl again. _

Elena got up and made the bed. Then she slipped into a pair of soft sleeping shorts and an old tee shirt. She tied her hair into a ponytail and removed her makeup. The day really had felt long, and she was truly tired.

She sat in bed, fully prepared to wait for Damon to come inside before she went to sleep so she could say goodnight to him like she always did. But before she knew it, her eyelids were dropping and her breathing was slowed. After only a few minutes, she drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

When Elena woke again, it was definitely not morning. She sat up in bed and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 3:36 AM. She rolled over and was surprised to see that the bed was empty, just as it had been when she had fallen asleep. Where was Damon?

Elena got up and tiptoed out into the living room. The kitchen was dark, but when she reached the couch she could see the flicking light of a TV screen. She stood silently in the shadow of the kitchen counter and looked on.

Katherine sat up in bed, and next to her was Damon. Elena was relived to see that they were both fully clothed, and that they weren't touching.

But as Damon turned his head to say something to Katherine, a slow, hearty smile spread across his face, and it was the same smile that he used whenever he talked to Elena. He grinned like that whenever he laughed at something she said that was funny. He was laughing now, and Katherine laughed with him, both of them going on, completely absorbed in each other's company, not noticing Elena, not looking away from each other's faces.

"I really have missed you, Damon." Elena could hear Katherine murmur.

Damon's voice was quiet. He didn't move, didn't touch her. But his words were tender. "I've missed you too, Kat."

Elena couldn't watch this any more. She hurried back to the bedroom and slammed the door, not caring if they heard her. She pressed her face into the pillow and tried to force back the angry tears that she could feel coming. Only one thought was going through her mind.

_Tomorrow morning, that bitch is GONE. _


	8. Chapter 8

When Elena woke again, it was late morning. Damon was in the shower. She slipped on a sweatshirt and crept into the kitchen, finding it empty. The pull out bed had been transformed back into a couch, and the living room was spotless. There was no evidence of Damon and Katherine's late night rendezvous. At least the girl knew how to clean up after herself. Elena could give Katherine props for that.

Speaking of Katherine . . .

Elena peered around the apartment, looking for evidence of the sultry brunette. She had almost convinced herself that every single aspect of last night had been part of an awful, jet lag induced dream, when she spotted her, sitting on the balcony outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Do you have to do that here?" Elena pushed open the glass doorway, coughing at the pungent scent.

Katherine turned around, greeting her with a cool glance. "Just be glad I'm not doing it here, not inside."

"This is my house. And I think its time you left. Its well past morning." Elena was getting sick of this girl and her attitude. If she could get Katherine packed up and gone before Damon got out of the shower, the day would be a success.

Katherine shivered slightly. She was wearing only a black tank top and denim shorts, and the air was surprisingly cool for late summer. The sky was grey, and the tall New York office buildings that stretched from the horizon were blanketed in a thick fog. "Its Damon's house too. And I might need to stay for a few more days." She said.

"A few more days?" Elena balked. "No way. You're getting out of here by this afternoon."

Katherine flipped a long strand of silky brown hair over her shoulder and gave Elena a mocking smile. "We'll see what Damon says." With that, she blew out her cigarette and tossed it on the floor, airily breezing past Elena and into the apartment.

Elena sighed, watching her go. She rested her arms on the balcony railing and stared down at the street below. A few moments passed before the cool breeze finally drove her to go back inside.

Damon and Katherine were seated at the breakfast table. Katherine watched delightedly as Damon set out bagels and juice. Elena noted that he'd never made her breakfast before, but tired to ignore the fact. She walked over to Damon and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her back and gave her a smile. He was dressed in his work clothes, and Elena's heart sunk when she realized that he'd had to start going to the office again every day. Vacation was over.

Katherine seemed unfazed by their greeting. "Damon, will you pour me some juice, please?" She asked, holding up her glass.

"Sure," Damon said, doing as he was asked then taking a seat at the table between the two girls.

Elena poked at her bagel, trying to block Katherine's presence out of her mind. _Just me and my husband, enjoying a lovely breakfast on a weekday._

"Damon, you should tell her." Katherine piped up after a few moments of them eating in silence.

"Tell me what?" Elena asked.

Damon took a sip of his juice and regarded her nervously. "Katherine is going to be staying with us for a few more days." He said.

"Seriously? Why?" Elena hissed, dropping her fork angrily. It made a loud clashing sound on her plate.

"Elena." Damon looked surprised at her outburst, and his tone was disapproving. "It's the best fit for the current situation. There's nothing wrong with a friend helping out another friend."

Elena glanced at Katherine, who was staring down at her own plate, her eyes hidden behind her thick lashes.

"Its fine, Kat. Don't feel embarrassed." Damon placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder kindly.

"Thank you." Katherine said. She made her voice sound soft and frail, and she looked up at Damon, then glanced at Elena. "And thank you, Elena. I know it must be hard for you, having Damon's ex staying with you. I know that men are attracted to me. I can't help it. But I really appreciate you letting me stay. Its very gracious."

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Katherine's poor-little-me act was faker than a bad spray tan. She looked over at Damon, convinced his face would reflect the same disbelief at Katherine's audacity that hers did.

But Damon was nodding at Katherine, regarding her with a soft, gentle look on his face that Elena had never seen before. "Of course, Kat. We understand. Don't we, Elena?"

He looked up at Elena warily, as if daring her to disrespect Katherine again.

"Sure." Elena said tightly. "We understand."

"Well, I'd better get to work. I'm going to be late." Damon stood and pulled his jacket over his shoulders.

"I'll walk you downstairs!" Elena jumped up quickly. Anything to get him alone for just five minutes.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Elena turned to Damon angrily.

"Why are you letting her stay? You told me she'd only be here for one night!" She cried.

"Seriously, Elena? I understand you being a little upset about this, but you've been acting downright rude towards Katherine. I thought you were different. She's been going through a very rough time, and its best for her to be around people she knows well. Like me." Damon sounded surprisingly angry. His arms were crossed over his chest, blocking himself from Elena.

"She's manipulating you!" Elena cried. "Can't you see that?"

"I can't believe how immature you're being about this." Damon's eyes were dark with anger. "Katherine's an old friend, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her. She's broke, Elena. You've been there. Your parents have been there."

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this." Elena hissed.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Damon held up his hands in front of him. "But she's staying with us. And if you don't like that, you can move out."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing the hotel lobby. Damon hurriedly started to walk away.

"Damon, wait!" Elena went after him. "We're not done here."

Damon whirled around and caught her arms, stopping her in her tracks. "Let me go to work, Elena. I don't have time for your petty jealously right now. If I had known you were so immature and insecure, I never would have married you." It was the harshest tone he had ever used with her. Elena shrunk back towards the elevators, watching him as he angrily made his way out the doors and onto the street. Just yesterday morning things had been perfect – how had everything fallen apart so quickly?

Elena did not want to go back up to the apartment, where she knew Katherine would be waiting. But she had nowhere else to go. Damon had promised to get her a job at his company, but once they had gotten married her priorities had shifted in the haze of new love.

What she really wanted was a friend to talk to. It occurred to her, for the first time since her arrival, how alone she really was here in New York. The only people she knew were Damon, Stefan, and (unfortunately) Katherine.

The elevator whirred as it moved upwards, and Elena stared down at her cell phone. It housed the numbers of all the people she wanted to talk to – Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline. Jenna had sent her a few tentative emails since she'd left, and Elena had replied tersely. That had all been before the wedding and Hawaii. Elena hadn't heard a word from Bonnie or Caroline. She missed them, painfully so, now that she thought about it.

As she stepped out of the elevator and started walking through the hallway towards the apartment, tears began forming in Elena's eyes. The fight with Damon, her loneliness, and her own personal fear that maybe Katherine would make good on her threat to steal Damon all washed over Elena in a wave of anger and sadness. She wiped her eyes, but the tears were already falling down her face.

"Are you okay?"

Elena whirled around to see a familiar girl standing behind her, wearing a concerned expression. It was the blonde who had met Damon on their wedding night. She fumbled around in her designer purse and pulled out a packet of tissues, holding it out to Elena.

Elena stared at the tissues, not sure whether to hug the girl for showing her kindness when she needed it so desperately or to still be angry with her for the wedding night incident. Finally, she reached out and took one, blowing her nose into it while the girl watched.

"I've been meaning to apologize. You're Damon Salvatore's girlfriend, aren't you?" The girl said once Elena finished blowing her nose.

"Wife," Elena corrected.

"Wife?!" The blonde stepped back in disbelief. "That makes me feel even worse. I swear, I never would have agreed to meet him if I'd known he was married."

Elena shook her head. The girl was quite pretty up close, and there was a warm, open quality her to face that Elena liked. "Its fine, don't feel bad. We weren't exactly romantically involved when it happened anyways."

The girl frowned, clearly confused, but Elena waved a hand to dismiss the topic, not wanting to have to explain her life to this girl who was probably one hundred times more normal than she was. Instead, she held out her hand. "I'm Elena Gilbert. Er, Salvatore, now, I guess." It was the first time she'd introduced herself to someone with her new name, and in the light of her fight with Damon, it felt a bit strange.

"I'm Isobel. Isobel Bradford. I'm a freshman at NYU." The girl smiled. "Are you new to living in New York?" She asked Elena.

Elena nodded. "How'd you know?"

"That first day with the key card. Maybe you don't remember it." Isobel smiled.

"Oh, I remember it." Elena laughed. "Thanks, by the way."

"Anytime." Isobel winked. "I was actually just about to go get some breakfast. Want to come with me?" She offered.

Elena thought of the awkward meal she'd shared with Damon and Katherine earlier in the day, and her stomach rumbled. "I'd love to."

The two girls spent the morning together. Elena learned that Isobel had been living in the city since she was twelve, when her parents got divorced and her mother remarried a wealthy man who lived in West Village. She was an art major, and she'd known Damon since she'd first moved in next to him about a year ago. She admitted that they'd hooked up a few times, and that on the night of Elena's wedding she had decided to see him because she had just broken up with her boyfriend. They'd since gotten back together, and Isobel winked and promised to stay far away from Damon from now on.

In turn, Elena told Isobel her story – all of it. She told her about her forced marriage, the trip to Hawaii, falling in love, and Katherine's recent presence.

"She seems like a real bitch." Isobel remarked when Elena told the story of Katherine's threat and her scene on the balcony that morning. Elena nodded in agreement. It felt so good to tell someone the real, whole story. Isobel seemed surprisingly accepting of its strangeness.

After two hours of sitting in a café together, gossiping and eating blueberry muffins, Isobel excused herself, saying she had to run off to an afternoon class. She scrawled her number on a napkin, promising to call Elena if they didn't run into each other first.

Elena walked back to The Plaza feeling happy. She'd missed talking to girls her own age, and having real friends. When she arrived at the apartment, she found the door locked.

"Open up, Katherine!" She demanded, knowing that the brunette must be somewhere inside. Nothing.

"Katherine!" Elena called. The door didn't budge, so she finally fished around in her purse and found her key card. Thank god she'd had the sense to grab it before she'd ran after Damon this morning.

The apartment was suspiciously silent when Elena walked in. Then, she heard a giggle from the guest bedroom. Stefan Salvatore emerged from it, wearing nothing but a ridiculously expensive looking Rolex watch.

"Elena!" He practically jumped out of his skin when he noticed her. "Katherine said you wouldn't be back for hours!" He quickly grabbed a robe off the table and threw it over his shoulders.

Katherine strolled out of the bedroom, wearing a men's button down shirt and nothing else. She seemed less startled by Elena's presence, regarding her in a bored manner. "Those came for you." She said with a yawn, jutting her messy head of brown hair towards a large bouquet of roses sitting on the kitchen table.

Elena walked over to the flowers and examined the note. "To Elena – I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it. Forgive me. I love you, and I definitely don't want you to move out – Damon." Elena smiled at the small winky face he had drawn next to the part about her not moving about, and her heart lifted. She'd hoped he wouldn't stay mad for long.

"I'm assuming those are from you-know-who. Trouble in paradise?" Katherine strutted over to Elena and mockingly peered at the note over her shoulder. Elena quickly covered it with her hand.

"No, no trouble. He just sent them as a reminder of how much he loves me. Sweet, isn't he?"

"Very." Katherine said, but her eyes were elsewhere, watching Stefan while he pulled his clothes on in the next room.

"God, Katherine, don't you think hooking up with Stefan is a little desperate?" Elena asked. She didn't like having to settle for her apartment becoming Katherine's hook up den.

"You're right." Katherine pouted. "I hate having to settle for second best. But don't worry, soon Damon will be mine and I'll never have to give his brother a second glance." She smiled widely at Elena.

"You're ridiculous." Elena rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that Katherine's notion was totally out of the question. In reality, the threats made her nervous. Katherine seemed to have a strange hold over Damon. "Why don't you move in with _him_?" She asked, as she they both watched Stefan run a hand through his hair in the mirror.

"Well that wouldn't be nearly as much fun for us, now would it?" Katherine gave Elena a wink, then sauntered back to the bedroom to give Stefan a kiss goodbye.

Thirty minutes later, Damon arrived home from work. Elena was tempted to tell him that his brother had been in his apartment, naked, less than an hour ago, but she didn't want it to look like she was competing with Katherine. Instead, she gave her husband a kiss hello. He murmured another apology into her neck as he kissed it, and Elena wrapped an arm around his neck to let him know she accepted.

Katherine watched as they did this, unfazed. "What's that under your arm, Damon?" She asked loudly.

Damon placed the sparkly slip of paper on the kitchen table. "It's a reminder for my bosses' wedding this weekend. Sorry for the short notice, Elena, but I'm sure you can find a dress in time. You're welcome to come too, Kat, because I heard Stefan is looking for a date."

Elena smirked. If only he knew.

"A wedding." Katherine arched an eyebrow. "Should be interesting." Elena watched as her eyes scanned Damon's face and body, and she just knew Katherine was picturing exactly what he would look like in a tux.

Should be interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think of this one?" Elena asked, arching her back in the slinky black dress she was trying on.

"Is that wedding appropriate?" Isobel took a sip of her latte from where she lounged on a green printed chaise. She'd taken Elena to her favorite boutique to buy a dress to wear to Damon's boss's wedding, which was the very next night.

"I'm sure its Damon-appropriate." Elena said, and the girls both giggled.

The past couple days hadn't been so bad for Elena. She'd been so busy trying to ignore Katherine's presence that she'd almost forgotten to buy a dress, but other than that things had been pretty nice, especially between her and Damon. He'd even come home with a hotel room key one night, saying he'd missed their 'privacy.'

"What about this one?" Isobel had crossed the room and was holding up another dress from a display rack.

"Oooh." Elena appraised the lavender dress. It was made of a shimmery, soft-looking material, and it had an accented waist and a delicately carved neckline. Conservative, but also chic. "Let me try it on." She said.

The dress slipped comfortably over Elena's shoulders, and she admired herself in the mirror. It hugged her waist and flared out over her thighs. The lavender shade contrasted nicely with the tan she still had from Hawaii and her long, dark hair. "I'm buying this." She declared.

"Looks amazing." Isobel agreed.

The two girls spilled out onto the busy street ten minutes later, Elena with her packaged dress in hand and Isobel sipping the remains of her latte.

"Jack said he was just down the street." Isobel said, scanning the busy road with her light blue eyes. Jack was her boyfriend, and he was whisking her off for an afternoon date. Isobel seemed pretty excited about it. Elena had never met Jack, and she had to admit she was curious as to what he was like.

Just then, a sleek red sports car pulled up to the side of the road.

"Hi, baby." In the front seat was a handsome, sandy-haired guy with a smattering of freckles and bright blue eyes. He was built and muscular, and was wearing a casual white tee shirt and jeans. A tiny silver cross necklace caught the light on the front of his shirt.

"Hi! This is Elena Salvatore. She lives in my building." Isobel leaned down to kiss Jack before sliding into the seat next to him.

"How do you do?" Jack gave Elena a charming smile. Elena giggled and shook his hand.

"Have fun, you two." She said, watching as the car slid smoothly back onto the road. He seemed nice, and Elena was happy for Isobel. They'd been friends for all of five days, but she seemed like a genuinely kind and cheerful person.

Elena slid her key card into the apartment door after the short walk home. The space was clean, and she was happy to see that Katherine's purse and tall black heels were missing from the living room. That must mean that she was out somewhere. It was a Saturday, meaning Damon didn't have to work, and he was probably home.

Just the way things should be.

Elena found him on the balcony, sitting quietly in a chair and watching the sunlight stream through the skyscrapers ahead. He looked handsome as ever, in a grey tee shirt and dark jeans. His feet were bare, and propped up on the railing.

Elena walked over to him and settled herself in his lap.

"Hi," She said, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

Damon responded by tucking her head underneath his chin and kissing the top of her hair. "Hi."

Elena took one of his hands in both of hers and pressed it against her cheek. "The view is beautiful." She said, mesmerized by the glittering buildings against the bright blue sky.

Damon gave her the telltale smirking expression that she had come to love. "Did you just say that because you want me to make some cheesy comment about how I think the view right here is more beautiful?" He cupped Elena's chin in one of his hands.

Elena giggled and playfully squirmed away from him. "No!"

"Good," Damon said, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Because it is."

Elena leaned up and kissed him. They sat there for a few more minutes, soaking up the sunlight and the comfort of each other's presence. Then, Damon got up and walked to the door that lead back inside.

"Where are you going?" Elena pouted.

"Come on," Damon held out his hand.

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "More surprises?" She asked.

"Maybe." Damon winked at her.

He led her down to the park that was a few blocks away from The Plaza. It was crowded with children running and laughing, young nannies pushing strollers, elderly couples chatting softly on benches, and dogs of all sizes scampering around together, their paws leaving marks in the lush grass.

They walked hand in hand through the rows of trees until they reached a secluded bench in the middle of a brightly colored tulip garden. Damon sat, and gestured for Elena to join him. He pulled a small white box out of his pocket.

"It was my grandmothers." He said as he handed Elena the box. His blue eyes were glittering in the clear sunlight. "What?" He asked when he noticed Elena staring at him.

"Sometimes I just forget how good looking you are." Elena admitted.

Damon laughed and rolled his eyes. "Just open it." He insisted.

Elena opened the lid of the white box. Nestled in velvet was a tiny diamond hanging on a delicate strand of silver chain. "Oh, Damon." She said. "Its lovely."

Damon shook his head. "You haven't seen anything yet." He reached into the box and took the tiny chain between his two fingers, lifting the diamond into the light. Elena gasped. It sparkled and shimmered with every color of the rainbow, glowing from within as if it was magical.

"Wow," She mouthed, watching as the diamond flicked majestically as it swung in the slight breeze that passed through the garden.

"I figured you might want something to wear to the wedding." Damon said, swooping her hair over her shoulders with one hand and easily clasping the diamond around her neck. "I knew no jewelry could possibly be as beautiful as you, but this comes pretty close."

Elena touched the small jewel where it hung just below where her collarbones met. It was so light and delicate she barely felt it on her throat, but just knowing it was there made her feel special.

"Thank you." She grasped Damon's hands in hers. "Really. I love it."

Damon kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips. "Anything for you." He said softly. Elena marveled at the fact that just three weeks ago he would have said those very words in a sarcastic, mocking tone. But now, he was looking at her as if he truly thought she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was a wonderful feeling.

They made their way back to the apartment slowly, the sunlight beaming down on them. When the reached the room, loud music was blaring from Stefan's bedroom.

"Katherine?" Damon called.

"No peeking!" Katherine poked her head out from behind the doorway. "I'm trying on my dress for tomorrow night to make sure its perfect."

"I'm sure you'll look great, Kat." Damon smiled at her. He turned to Elena once Katherine had shut the door. "She seems to be doing better, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, sure." Elena forced herself to say. She didn't want to ruin the moment they had just had, even though she thought it was ridiculous that Damon believed Katherine had been in a bad place in the first place.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Elena and Damon watched TV and lounged on the couch, trading stories about their lives pre-marriage. Katherine excused herself around dinner time to go see 'a friend.' Elena knew it was Stefan who she was going to visit, but she didn't say anything to Damon. She wasn't sure how he'd react. She didn't want to upset him by brining up old memories of Katherine and Stefan together. She knew that Damon was fine with Stefan taking Katherine to the wedding, but she wasn't sure if he would be okay with knowing how, er, involved they'd really gotten.

Once the door had shut behind Katherine, Elena nuzzled her head into Damon's neck. "How long is she going to be staying?" She asked, trying hard not to sound whiny.

"Not long, Kitten. Not much longer." Damon promised, stroking her hair with one hand.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled together on the couch. It was early, but Elena felt surprisingly tired. She wrapped a blanket around Damon and herself and let the rest of the world fade away.

The next morning, storm clouds huddled on the horizon, and a light drizzle had already started outside when Elena and Damon woke up.

"Good thing the wedding is indoors." Damon remarked as he sipped coffee from a white mug.

"Sit down." Elena said, gesturing to an empty chair at the breakfast table. Katherine had left a message on the answering machine telling them not to worry that she hadn't come home last night, because she was staying over at her friends.

Right, because Elena was totally worried.

She decided to take advantage of the extended alone time.

"I'm cooking you breakfast!" She announced to Damon. "Sit."

He did as he was told, watching her amusedly as she attempted to figure out how to make pancakes without a recipe or half of the necessary ingredients.

"Your kitchen is seriously lacking." Elena said finally, giving up on the pancakes and curling up in Damon's lap.

"Sorry, Kitten. I'll try to buy some more groceries tomorrow." Damon said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "For now, we should probably get going. The weddings at two, and it's a long drive to Pennsylvania."

"You're probably right." Elena agreed, giving him one final kiss before heading off to the bedroom to gather her things.

They drove for almost four hours on the smooth, busy highway. Damon had enlisted his chauffer to take them to their hotel in Pennsylvania, and this time Elena was happy about his presence. It meant that she and Damon were free to talk and cuddle and do whatever they pleased in the back of the car.

"What did you think of me the first time you saw me?" Elena mused halfway through the ride.

Damon ruffled her hair. "I thought you were beautiful." He said.

"Please." Elena scoffed. "You barely noticed me throughout our high school years."

Damon looked at her amusedly. "Why do you ask the question if you don't want to hear the answer? I'm being honest. I always thought you were pretty."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Elena joked, cocking her head and giving Damon a mock sympathetic look. "The truth is, I've always thought you were absolutely hideous."

"I don't think so, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon said, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her stomach.

"Stop!" Elena giggled, playfully pushing him away. Her laughter echoed through the car, mixing with the music playing in the background and sailing out through the open window onto the smooth road outside. In that moment, everything seemed to be perfect.

The driver pulled up to their hotel in Pennsylvania an hour later. Damon pointed out the beautiful church across the street where the wedding would take place.

"My boss's family lives here. That's why the wedding is here, not in New York." He explained.

Elena was barely listening. Instead, she was marveling at the fact that she was back in her home state. Of course, Mystic Falls wasn't anywhere close to Harrisburg, where they were currently. But it was much closer than New York. It felt odd, almost. Like she didn't belong here anymore. But also, in a strange way, it was nice returning here with Damon. It was almost as if things had come full circle.

Their hotel room was large and spacious. Damon left to greet his co-workers, telling Elena to get dressed.

"I'll meet you across the street in about a half hour, right before the wedding starts." He said as he adjusted his tie.

"You look handsome." Elena told him, kissing his cheek before he left.

Once she was alone in the room, Elena sipped the chilled champagne that had been left out by the hotel staff. She slipped into her lavender dress and styled her hair so that it hung in loose waves over her shoulders. Then, she quickly did her makeup and put on a pair of gold heels she'd borrowed from Isobel. The necklace Damon had given her was still fastened around her neck, catching the light and forming rainbows every time she passed under a shadow.

While she got ready, Elena stole glances at the church, watching as people began to gather in the spacious garden out front, dressed in formal clothes, greeting each other and drinking wine as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Elena wondered what her and Damon's wedding would have been like if they'd met traditionally. She would have liked to think that it would be something beautiful, held in a quaint and prettily decorated place like the church.

_Enough daydreaming_, Elena told herself, glancing at her phone and seeing that it was five minutes after the time she'd told Damon she'd meet him out front. She quickly grabbed her purse and hurried across the street to join the crowd outside the church.

"Elena!" Damon found her almost immediately, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "There are some people I want you to meet."

He then proceeded to introduce her to a blur of faces and names, co-workers and friends and CEOs and acquaintances. Elena nodded and smiled, greeting everyone graciously. It was odd to think that all of these people would know her not as Elena Gilbert, the teenager from Mystic Falls who's parents had died, but as Elena Salvatore, the young, wealthy wife of Damon.

"Sorry about that," Damon murmured in her ear once they were finally alone. "Its just that everybody's been wanting to meet you."

"Well," Elena smiled at him teasingly. "I'm flattered then."

Damon smiled back at her. "You look stunning, by the way." He said.

"Thank you," Elena replied. A thought occurred to her. "Did Stefan come? Wasn't he going to bring Katherine?"

"Yes, I just saw Stefan a few minutes ago. He was going to go fetch Katherine." Damon said. His eyes focused on something ahead in the crowd. "There they are now, actually." He waved Stefan over, and then a dark cloud seemed to pass over his face. "Uh oh." He murmured. "Don't get mad."  
"Get mad at what?" Elena asked, peering over the heads in the crowd, trying to see what Damon was talking about. Then, Katherine popped out from behind a group of people, walking towards them with Stefan by her side.

Elena's jaw dropped. Katherine was wearing the exact same dress as her, right down to the lavender color.

"Oh!" Katherine's face was awry with false surprise as she spotted Elena and Damon. "How embarrassing!"

Stefan looked from one girl to the other and suppressed a chuckle. Damon awkwardly stared at his shoes. Elena looked Katherine up and down, her heart sinking as she saw how gorgeous the other girl looked. Her hair had been pulled up in a delicate bouffant, and her heels were sleek and silver. Next to her, Elena's long flowing waves looked childish, and her shoes looked tacky.

What a _bitch_.

"Well, great minds think alike, don't they?" Damon said finally. Stefan nodded in agreement.

Elena could only seethe silently as they made their way into the church. She was almost positive that this hadn't been an accident on Katherine's part. The bitch had probably peeked into her bags when she'd been out with Damon and then purposely gotten the exact same dress as her, just to mess with her nerves. Ridiculous.

They settled in the pews inside. Elena sat with Stefan on one side and Damon on the other. She only passed Katherine briefly while making her way to her seat, but the words that the sultry brunette hissed in her ear, followed by her telltale cackle, were unmistakable.

"Your dress isn't the only thing I'll be stealing tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

The ceremony lasted for longer than Elena had expected. She didn't know how much she could take, sitting in the pew between Stefan and Damon, feeling Katherine's eyes boring into her skull, watching as two people she didn't know professed their love for each other. The dress felt heavy on her skin, and her feet were beginning to cramp in her heels. Finally, the priest said something Elena couldn't hear, and people started standing up and clapping as the couple made their way down the aisle.

Damon was watching them almost wistfully as they passed by. He pressed his hand into Elena's. She wondered if he too was wishing they had been able to have a traditional wedding.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Katherine remarked as they followed the procession outside into the dimming sunlight.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"What's really beautiful is the after party." Stefan winked, grabbing a champagne flute off a passing waiters tray and downing it. He gestured to the hotel across the street, which was lit up with glimmering rainbow lights. Elena could hear the music pumping from where they stood outside the church.

Damon offered her his arm. "Ready to go blow off some steam?" He asked.

"Definitely." Elena replied.

The party was held in the spacious hotel lobby. Everything was white marble and bouncing lights. Tables were set up around the room's perimeter, but nobody was sitting. Everyone was on their feet, dancing and laughing, screaming over the pounding beat of the electric song that was playing from the speakers.

Damon and Elena walked up to the open bar and ordered their drinks. Katherine followed with Stefan in tow.

"I'll take a shot of vodka, please." She told the bartender. "And I'll get my dark haired friend one too." She gestured to Damon with a wink. The bartender slid the two small glasses across the table.

"How courteous of you, Katherine." Damon said, clinking his shot glass with hers before downing it.

Elena was getting sick of watching them interact. She chugged her own drink and grabbed Damon's hand.

"Lets dance."

The vodka soda Elena had ordered went straight to her head, making everything feel warm and fuzzy. She kicked off her heels and the bare floor felt cool on her feet. People blurred past her and Damon, moving at what seemed to be the speed of light. The dance floor turned purple, then blue, then red, then pink underneath the swirling disco lights. Elena watched Damon's eyes glint and blur in the light, tossing her head back and laughing at the sheer beauty of his face whenever he smiled at her.

Elena lost Damon somewhere along the line. One of his co-workers cut into their dance. He was young, with short blonde hair and cute dimples. He kept Elena laughing and twirling until she got thirsty and went up to the bar for another drink. From there, she found another young man to dance with, this time a brother of the groom. She didn't care what his name was or what his face looked like. She just wanted to keep dancing forever. She thought she saw Katherine in the crowd once, mid-spin, then the blurred image was gone and her feet were hitting the floor again in a flurry of rhythm and sound.

Elena danced to every song. Once, she felt Damon's arms around her again, and he was smiling and whispering in her ear for a few moments, dancing with her to a slower song. Then he disappeared into the crowd again, and she was with another boy, then another. She drank three more vodka sodas, feeling lighter with each sip.

Around three AM, the dance floor started to clear. Elena slumped against the bar, thoroughly exhausted. She was so drunk and tired she was having a hard time standing up. Thank god the party was at the same hotel she and Damon were staying at. Her bed was just a five-minute elevator ride away.

Elena tired to find her gold shoes on the dance floor, but she couldn't locate them in the blur of people. She searched for Damon's face in the receding crowd, but he was also nowhere to be found.

"Damon?" She grabbed the hand of a tall, dark haired man, but he shook her off. It wasn't Damon, it was a total stranger. Elena shrunk back into the crowd and again searched fruitlessly for her husband.

The room was almost completely clear now. People were leaving in taxis, shouting drunken goodbyes and yelling into their cell phones. Elena finally decided to go up to their hotel room. Damon had probably gone there hours ago, not telling her because it looked like she was having too much fun to be disturbed.

Elena stumbled drunkenly to the elevators and got into one that was going up. The cold bar that surrounded the small space felt icy against her skin, and her feet were shivering. She wished she had her shoes.

She got off on her floor and tried to find room number 203, where she and Damon were staying. The patterned carpet below her feet looked distorted, and she had to stop walking to wait for the spinning in her head to cease.

She couldn't locate her room in the long, winding hallway. She knocked on the nearest door. Did that say 203 or 408? The numbers blurred before her eyes, and she staggered back into the elevator, thinking that maybe she was on the wrong floor.

The next time Elena got off the elevator she was facing a long, empty hallway. It was dark, and then a doorway opened at the end. Light spilled out into the hallway. Elena walked towards it, her tangled hair sticking to her sweaty temples, her breathing heavy. She stumbled over something in the dark, and a shooting pain ran through her foot as she realized she had stepped on a broken glass bottle. Oh, how she wished she had her shoes.

"Looking for these?" Suddenly, Katherine appeared in the lit space outside the open doorway. She was wearing nothing but a familiar looking white dress shirt. Dangling from her fingers were Elena's gold heels, glittering in the light.

"Where did you get those?" Elena slurred. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

"I actually really like these heels." Katherine went on, rambling on as if she hadn't heard Elena's question. "I think they perfectly accentuate the tan I have. They also look great with the dress. You have nice taste in these things, Elena. I might have to borrow your dress, actually, if I want to wear it again. It's a pity that mine got so ripped up. Damon was just really . . . aggressive tonight. Eagar, I guess, is the word for it." She let out a little laugh at the last part.

"Damon? Wha?" Elena was squinting in the bright light

"See for yourself." Katherine stepped aside and allowed Elena access to the doorway she had been standing in front of. Elena looked inside and saw a messy, unmade bed. On top of it was a man, sleeping, his naked body exposed from the waist up. His bare legs were covered with a thin white sheet. Elena's first thought was that it was Stefan, then she looked closer and saw the dark messy hair and defined cheek bones and sculpted jaw and-

Oh no, no no no no no.

"You BITCH!" Elena shrieked, lunging at Katherine. Her drunken legs fell short, and her face hit the carpet in from of the other girl's bare feet. She could hear Katherine laughing above her.

"Get up, Elena, this is honestly pathetic."

"Fuck you!" Elena was hissing into the carpet as she struggled to get on her feet. The ground felt slippery, and her mind was too wasted to allow her to gain control over her limbs again. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. You're a rotten dirty fucking WHORE!"

"I should probably be there when he wakes up." Katherine said as if she couldn't hear Elena's insults. "Maybe he'll want to go for round two. Have a nice life, Elena." With that, she padded back into the hotel room and the door swung shut behind her. Elena was surrounded by darkness.

She didn't know how long she lay there on the ground. It could have been minutes or hours. All she knew was that eventually she felt a hand on her arm.

"Miss, are you alright? Do you need help, miss?"

Elena drunkenly rolled over and saw that she was staring into the face of a hotel maid, shining a flashlight into her eyes, her expression one of concern.

"Katherine." Elena mumbled thickly. "Katherine slept with my husband."

"What was that, miss?" The maid asked. "Would you like me to call you a cab?"

A thought occurred to Elena. Not a thought. A need. She suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"Yes." She said, pulling herself up from the floor and into a standing position. "Call me a cab please, tell the driver he needs to take me to Mystic Falls straight away." Elena pulled her hair out of her face, suddenly feeling completely sober. "And find me a pair of shoes, if you can."

Three hours later, Elena slumped down in her old bed, cuddling under the red quilt that her mother had made her when she was just a baby. Her old bedroom was comforting, with its violet walls and familiar wooden furniture. Elena's heart hurt as she looked at the picture of her, Bonnie, and Caroline that was sitting on her nightstand. It was from the summer before freshman year, and the three girls were huddled together on Elena's front porch, their tanned legs tangled together, faces wide with bright smiles.

Elena ran a finger over the faces of her friends, and the tears began to fall. How had things ever gotten this complicated? At that moment, she would have done anything to go back to freshman year, to start over, to marry someone who really loved her, and to never lose touch with her old best friends. Elena sat in bed and cried for longer than she could ever remember. She cried for herself, for her broken heart, for the friends she had lost and the family she had left behind, and most of all, for what could have been.

She thought of Katherine. She thought of all those snide remarks, of all the times when Elena had fought back, insisting that Damon was hers. She couldn't find the strength to fight back anymore. She was broken.

Finally, Elena couldn't bear to be awake and sad for any longer. She put her head on her pillow and finally sunk into a tearful, dreamless sleep.

When she woke the next morning, sunlight was streaming through her windows. Elena sat up and saw Aunt Jenna's head in her doorway.

"Jenna!" She cried, leaping up and running into her Aunt's arms. At that moment it didn't matter that Jenna was the one who had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Elena was just so thankful to see a familiar face, and to feel warm arms around her shoulders.

"I thought I heard you come in." Jenna said, kissing Elena's cheek. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Elena just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She said. "Just please let me stay."

"Of course, sweetheart," Jenna said, stroking Elena's hair. "You can stay as long as you'd like. We'll probably need to find you some clothes, though."

Elena looked down and realized that she was still wearing the lavender dress she had worn for the wedding. Just seeing it brought back a whole slew of awful memories. "Definitely." She said.

Three hours later, Elena was pulling into the supermarket parking lot. She had said hello to Alaric and Jeremy, who were surprised but happy to see her, and had changed into some of Jenna's old jeans and a tee shirt that she had left in her old closet. Elena quickly discovered that hanging around in her high school bedroom felt depressing, and that Jenna was too busy with her new part time job as an accountant to spend much time with her. So she'd volunteered to go grocery shopping for the family. Anything to keep her mind off of Damon and Katherine.

Elena strolled through the store, taking in the familiar atmosphere. Everything brought back another memory. Standing in the cereal aisle when she was very young, trying to convince her mother to buy the sugary brand instead of the healthy one. Sneaking candy into Aunt Jenna's cart with Jeremy. Buying sodas and magazines with Bonnie and Caroline. It all came rushing back, and suddenly Elena realized that who she was here, in Mystic Falls, was very different than who she was in New York. She had never quite noticed the contrast before.

At the register, Elena loaded her two bags onto the table and started counting out the dollar bills in her wallet. She still had money from Damon. _Might as well put it to good use_, she thought. Also, she wanted to get rid of all evidence of him as soon as possible.

"Elena? Elena Gilbert?"

Elena looked up and realized that she knew the boy behind the cash register.

"Matt!" She exclaimed. He was a little taller, and his shoulders were a little broader, but he was still the same adorable blonde haired boy Elena had dated sophomore year of high school. They had lost touch after Elena's parents had died, and they hadn't spoken much since.

"How have you been?" Matt asked. "I heard you went to New York or something."

"I'm back now." Elena said, trying to hand him her stack of dollar bills.

"No, no." Matt said. "Its on the house."

"Really?" Elena asked.

Matt flashed her the dimpled smile that she remembered from their time as a couple. "Sure." He said. "Look, my break is in five minutes. If you want to hang out and grab a coffee or something . . ."

Elena hesitated. On one hand, that sounded an awful lot like a date, which was the last thing she wanted to do right now. On the other hand, seeing Matt felt so . . . nice. It was as if she was just a kid again. His smile promised that everything would be simple; that he would make her laugh, and that she could forget about Damon, even if it was just for a little while.

"Sure." She said.

Ten minutes later, Elena and Matt sat in a booth together at the local coffee shop.

"I haven't been to this place in forever." Elena confessed as she sipped her latte. "Remember that corner over there?" She asked, gesturing to the stack of red velvet cushions in the corner of the small shop. "Remember how we would always call it-"

"The make out corner." Matt finished for her, laughing. Elena laughed too.

"Remember when Caroline brought that weird private school guy to hang out with us?" The memories were coming back to Elena. "And he tried to get Bonnies' number, and you got really protective, and you told him that if he ever came back here you'd break his nose." She started to laugh at the silly memory.

"Oh, I remember that alright. I remember being fucking terrified of that guy."

"You just put on a brave face." Elena was cracking up now, remembering little Matt trying to be tough. "God, the coffee here tastes the exact same."

"Doesn't it?" Matt downed his cup. "You look the exact same, Elena."

"You're saying I'm still in my teenage awkward stage?" Elena asked, pretending to be offended.

"No, no." Matt said. "You've just got that same smile. I've always loved your smile."

Elena blushed despite herself. "Thanks."

They finished their coffees and strolled down the sidewalk together.

"Elena, I have to ask." Matt said when they reached the end of the street. "Are you, uh, married?"

Elena frowned. "How did you know?"

"The ring." Matt said, gesturing to her hand. Elena looked down and realized she was still wearing her mother's wedding ring. She grimaced; hating that Damon had forced her to associate such a beautiful piece of jewelry with a bad memory.

"I uh, was." Elena said, staring at her feet.

"You're still wearing the ring." Matt pressed.

"He cheated on me." Elena said, flatly.

"Oh." Matt looked startled. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Its okay." Elena looked away, concentrating on the cars moving past and wind blowing in the trees. When she looked back, she saw that Matt was staring at her, with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Matt said. "I guess I just don't understand why a guy would ever cheat on you."

"You barely know me." Elena said quickly. But Matt was shaking his head. He took on of her hands in hers and covered it, as if he was trying to shield her from something.

"I do know you, Elena. We grew up together."

Elena again stared out at the open road, realizing that he was right.

Days passed, and Elena grew accustomed to her life in Mystic Falls. She made breakfast for the family in the morning, spent the day helping Jenna with her accountant work, and did Jeremy's homework with him in the evenings. She had missed the simplicity, the routine, of her old life. At nights, she would go out with Matt, and they would do everything they used to do when they were in high school. Drive in movies at the strip, walks through the forest, dinner and drinks at their favorite restaurant. Elena felt like she was in a time warp, but in a good way.

"Who have you dated, since me?" Elena asked Matt once.

"I had a pretty serious girlfriend last year. Kate Willborough." Matt responded. They were sitting in his car late one night, with music playing softly in the background.

Elena nodded. She vaguely remembered seeing Matt around school with the pretty brunette girl. "And you're still together?'

"No, no." Matt shook his head. "She moved away a few months ago, because she's going to Stanford. We broke up."

Elena nodded. "I see."

"What about you?" Matt asked.

"No one, really." Elena admitted. "Besides my, uh, husband. You were my first and only. I almost wish it had stayed that way."

Matt was silent. Elena felt like there was something he wanted to say that he was holding back. Then, suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her.

Elena's first instinct was to push him away. But his hand was warm against her neck, and his lips were familiar. She hadn't kissed anyone since Damon. Changing that felt good. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Matt's fingers felt like home as they intertwined with hers.

He finally pulled away. "I missed doing that."

Elena's voice was faint. "I did too."


	11. Chapter 11

It was mid-August. It had been almost a month since Elena had left New York. It was only when she pulled out her bed to vacuum the carpet underneath it that she found a reminder of what her life used to be.

Her cell phone.

Elena pick up the slim black iPhone, amazed that she had completely forgotten about its existence. She'd used her phone constantly in New York. But now that she was in Mystic Falls, her friends and family were at arms length, and she was too busy spending time with them to worry about technology.

Elena reached into a drawer and pulled out her charger, plugging it into the wall. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to connect the phone to power. She knew that the moment she did, reality would come rushing back to her. She hadn't left New York on a clean break. She still had loose ends to tie up there. She was still married, for god sakes. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to face it yet.

_If not now, then when?_ She thought to herself. It would only get worse the longer she waited. Finally, Elena took a deep breath and attached the phone to its charger. She waited, watching as the glowing Apple logo appeared on the screen, then melted away to reveal her lock screen, which was a picture of her and Damon in Hawaii. Elena winced. Her notifications came pouring in seconds later.

There were forty calls from Damon, all of them listed as occurring within the two days after the wedding. Then the calls mysteriously stopped. Isobel had called Elena and texted her several times in the past month. Two missed calls from Stefan. And, mostly recently, a call from an unknown number.

Elena looked again at the dates of the calls from Damon. She couldn't help but be angered at the fact that he seemed to have given up on her. She was his wife – why wasn't he trying to reach her? She didn't know what she'd expected, but it hadn't been this.

Elena clicked on the Facebook app and scrolled through her newsfeed. There was a picture of Caroline, smiling in front of the Stanford sign. One of Elena's other high school friends, interning at a law firm. A girl she had known senior year, standing front row at a concert.

Elena looked around. She had barely left Mystic Falls in the past month. These photos were just reminders of the nagging sensation she had been feeling for the past few weeks – the knowledge that she had no plans, no career, and barely any friends. She couldn't stay here, hanging out with her family forever. She needed to do something with her life. She owed it to them, and she owed it to herself. Her mind flashed to the conversation she and Damon had had the first day they had met in New York. She remember sitting next to him on his bed, so unaware of everything that was about to happen.

"I want you to get me a job, at your dads company." She had said.

Damon had promised to get her a job. It was part of the deal. He owed it to her. And now, Elena was going to go get it from him.

An hour later, Elena sat in the kitchen with Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy.

"I know I've been here for a while," She said. "But its time for me to go."

She expected them to look surprised or upset. But if they were, their faces weren't showing it. Jenna took Elena's hands in hers.

"I know." She said.

"I'm going to be a businesswoman in New York." Elena continued. "Damon promised he would get me a job. I'll send you home money. You guys can pay off the mortgage on this house, Jeremy can go to college, we can-"

"Elena," Alaric cut her off. "You don't need to worry about the money. I just want you to go out there and find yourself. Forgot about Damon and whatever happened with him. You were destined for great things. Go out there and do them."

The words warmed Elena's heart. "Thank you." She said. "I'd better go pack."

Three hours later, Elena sat in the coffee shop with Matt.

"I guess I should tell you that this is goodbye." She told him.

His face fell. "What? You're leaving?"

Elena nodded. "A cab is coming to pick me up tonight. I'm all packed and everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Where are you going?" Matt's open, sweet face showed every bit of the sadness he was feeling. Elena couldn't bear to look at the bewildered expression on his face.

"Back to New York." She said, staring at her hands.

"Why? What's there for you?" Matt cupped Elena's face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"A job. The whole rest of my life. I can't stay here, Matt. I wasn't made for it."

"Of course you can stay here! Your life is here, with me. Its where you grew up, Elena. We can be here together."

Elena shook her head. "No, Matt. You don't understand. I wish you did." Her words were sad, but not harsh.

Matt grabbed both of Elena's hands and held them tightly in his. "What don't I understand?" He demanded. "Look, Elena, I don't know what that guy did to you, but I would never treat you that way. We could be together. I would keep you happy, I promise. You could stay with me. We could be like this, forever."

Tears started rolling down Elena's face, because she knew he was right. She could stay here with Matt. She could be happy with him. She could stay here in Mystic Falls and never have to face Damon or New York and whatever was waiting for her there.

But she wasn't going to.

Matt wiped away her tears with one hand, his face breaking as he watched her shake her head over and over again.

"That kiss in the car-" He began.

"I'm sorry." Elena said. And she really was. She was sorry that she couldn't be what he wanted her to be. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, letting herself embrace the feeling of home one last time. Then, she pulled her coat around her shoulders, got up, and hurried out into the night, never once looking back.

Elena had a plan. It was forming in her mind as she loaded her bags into the taxi, kissed her family goodbye, hurried through the airport, boarded her plane, and waited to land in New York.

Step One was to find Damon, and make arrangements for him to get her a job. She tried calling him, but his phone went straight to the machine. She figured he would probably be at his apartment, which lead her to Step Two. Almost everything she owned was in that apartment, and if she was going to survive in New York on her own, she needed to get her things. Step Three was to find a place of her own. Anywhere far away from The Plaza would do.

And unexpected feeling of nervousness hit Elena as her plane touched the ground. Being back in New York felt strange. She didn't want to see Damon, didn't want to confront him about what he'd done. Maybe she was just worried that he would hurt her again.

By the time Elena found a cab, it was midafternoon. She arrived in front of The Plaza after half an hour. It was just late enough that Damon might be home from work. She almost wished that he wouldn't be. That way, she could collect her things and leave without seeing him. She knew that eventually she would have to talk to him, because they would have to make the divorce arrangements. But she just hoped that that day wouldn't be today.

Elena padded down the long hallway of the top floor of the building, hoping she would run into Isobel. She hadn't quite known how to respond to her friend's string of anxious texts, and eventually she had just decided to explain everything to her in person when they finally did see each other. But today, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Elena still had her keycard, and it clicked in the door. She stepped into the apartment, her heart pounding. It looked the exact same as it had the day she had left it.

"Damon?" Elena called.

Nothing.

She was about to go into the bedroom and start gathering her things when she noticed a familiar silhouette on the balcony.

Katherine.

Elena didn't know what compelled her to do it. But something made her go out to the balcony and open the door. Katherine turned, and the two girls stared at each other.

"Elena." Katherine said. Her voice was hoarse, and she was smoking a cigarette. It took Elena a moment to pick up on the changes in her. She looked thinner, and instead of her usual uniform of tight black clothing and heels, she wore a thin white cardigan and baggy jeans. Her face was bare, and her hair was tangled and tied up in a messy knot. Her tan had faded completely, leaving her skin looking slightly sallow.

Elena stood there, saying nothing for a moment. She had been thinking about Katherine a lot lately. Many times she had fanaticized about clawing the brunette's eyes out, but now, standing eye to eye with her, she didn't know how to feel. She almost couldn't hate Katherine for ruining what she and Damon had had anymore, because she wasn't sure what she and Damon had had was real.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "I need to see Damon." She said.

Katherine let out a little laugh. It sounded faint and hollow. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"Gone." Katherine said simply. She and Elena stood in silence, staring out at the misty view for a few moments. Everything was crisp and white and grey and clear. Finally, Katherine reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" She asked.

Elena shrugged. What the hell? She didn't have anything to lose anymore. She took the cigarette and let Katherine light it for her. They stood there together, taking drags and watching the plumes of smoke disappear over the city horizon.

"Where did you go after you and Damon broke up, back in high school?" Elena asked, breaking the silence. It was something she'd always wondered.

"Los Angeles. I had a guy friend there. He became my roommate. Then my boyfriend." Katherine replied. There was a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Why'd you leave?" Elena asked.

"I got pregnant." Katherine said.

Elena turned to stare at her. She was looking straight ahead, focused on the mist moving across the horizon.

"Did you keep the baby?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Of course not. He would never have let me." Katherine said. There was that bitterness again.

"So he forced you to get rid of it." Elena said.

Katherine said nothing. Elena turned and examined her again. She looked at her thin, frail arms. Now that her tan had faded away, Elena could see clearly defined scars. The shadows of bruises, and even burn marks.

"Did he give you those?" Elena asked.

"He had a problem with his temper." Katherine said in response. She pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down over her hands, covering up the scars.

They were silent for a beat. Then, Elena started talking again.

"So that happened." She said. "Why'd you come here afterwards? Were you really in love with Damon?"

Katherine shrugged. She tipped her cigarette upside-down and let the ash fall into the city street below. "Damon and Stefan, they were always kind to me. I always felt wanted when I was with them. My father died when I was seventeen. After, my mother forced me to come here to America, from our home in Bulgaria. She didn't want me around anymore, I don't think. Stefan and Damon, they were like my family."

The news was jarring to Elena, but she kept pressing on anyways. "And did you love them?" She asked.

Katherine stubbed out her cigarette and dropped it on the ground, scraping away the residue with her foot. She turned to face Elena for the first time.

"To be honest, Elena, I don't think I really know what love is." Her voice quivered slightly.

The city hung behind them like a picture frame, and at that moment the sun started to set, dimming everything in a softy, dusty golden glow. Elena reached out and did something she never thought she would have done. She hugged Katherine.

"I'm sorry."

It was too late for Elena to start looking for a place to stay on her own. She spent the night at Damon's apartment. She and Katherine sat on the couch next to each other, the TV flicking in front of them

"Did you and Damon actually sleep together, that one night?" Elena asked. She found that she wasn't afraid of the answer anymore.

"Yes." Katherine admitted. "He was very drunk though. I'm not sure how much of it he remembers."

Elena suddenly remembered something. Her first week here, when she thought Damon and Isobel had been sleeping together; she had tried to sleep with Stefan as revenge. She looked at Katherine, wondering if she was really any better than her.

"He woke up and freaked out at me the next morning. Yelling, trying to call you. He spent two days breathing down my neck, and then he just disappeared. Haven't heard from him since." Katherine continued. "I can help you get him back, if you want." She offered.

"I don't think I want him back anymore." Elena said slowly. She realized the words were true once she said them out loud. She was trying to remember what it was that she loved about Damon, trying to keep a grasp on those memories, but all she could come up with was a blur of laughter and the beach and the swish of clean white sheets.

Katherine nodded, seeming to understand. "So what's your plan now?" She asked.

"Damon promised he would get me a job. I'll start working. Find my own place." Elena explained. "And you?"

"I'm going back to Bulgaria, I think. I'd like to visit my brother. I'll see if my mother still wants to see me." Katherine's words were grim, but her voice was determined.

Elena nodded. For once, what Katherine was saying seemed to make sense.

"In fact," Katherine said, standing up. "I think I'll leave now."

Elena raised her eyebrows at the abrupt action.

"I just can't bear to be here any longer, really." Katherine explained. "I need to leave."

They were the same words Elena had said just a day ago, to Matt and her family. She understood Katherine now. Understood that she couldn't let herself be held back in the place she was done with.

She got up and held out a hand to Katherine.

"Come on. I'll help you pack."

The next morning, Elena was alone in Damon's apartment. She had dropped Katherine off at the airport with her suitcases. Elena had watched the brunette walk away, a tinge of sadness running down her spine. She resonated with Katherine now, in ways that she wished she didn't. She wondered if they would have liked each other if they had met under different circumstances. Maybe they could have even been friends.

Back in Damon's apartment, Elena made herself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, staring out at the city. There were millions of people milling around below. Damon had to be one of them. Now, all she had to do was find him, so she could start her new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena was up bright and early the next morning. It was strange waking up all alone in Damon's apartment. As she showered, she wondered vaguely if he was still paying rent for the place.

The real work began at breakfast. Losing Damon had been easy – finding him would be the hard part. The man was a millionaire who probably had friends in high places and access to a private jet. Elena hoped for her own sake that he hadn't wandered off too far.

Over a cup of tea and a leftover bagel she'd found in Damon's fridge, Elena scrolled through her cell phone. First, she listened to one of the voicemails he had left her during the days after the wedding. It was lots of angry yelling, pleading, and shouted questions. Elena found the message too hard to listen to, and she quickly clicked out of it and erased the rest.

Next, she dialed Damon's cell phone. It rang and rang and rang, until Elena realized that she could hear his ringtone coming from the other bedroom. She opened the door and saw that Damon's iPhone was lying on his pillow, with 'Call from Elena' buzzing on the glowing screen. Elena rolled her eyes. This was going to make things a lot harder.

The only other person she could think of to call was Stefan. He picked up on the second ring.

"Elena?"

"Hi, Stefan. I'm looking for Damon. Do you have any idea where he is?" Elena felt a little awkward talking to Stefan because of their almost-hookup and the fact that she'd accidently walked in on him naked. But he was her only hope.

"He took off somewhere." Stefan mused. Elena wondered if he knew what had happened between them. "I thought you were with him."

"I'm not." Elena said tightly.

"Sorry, but I have no idea where he is." Stefan's tone made it clear that Damon was prone to disappearances. "I can text you a list of some of his friends and how to reach them if you want. Maybe he's staying with one of them."

"That would be very helpful, actually." Elena had forgotten how polite Stefan really was. "Thank you, Stefan."

"No problem," He said, hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, Elena's phone beeped with several long text messages from Stefan. They were lists of names and numbers, and there must have been nearly forty. It would take Elena all day to call all of them. It was time she enlisted some help.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said to Isobel when the blonde arrived at the door twenty minutes later.

"Of course!" Isobel said, rushing to give Elena a hug. "I've been so worried about you – you completely fell off the grid. What happened?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

Once Isobel did so, Elena told her the whole story. How Damon had cheated on her, how she'd escaped home to Mystic Falls, her brief time with Matt, returning to New York and finding a newfound respect for Katherine, and finally, how she needed Damon to get her a job like he'd promised so that she could start her new life.

"Wow." Isobel mouthed once Elena was finished.

"I know." Elena replied.

"And you have no idea where Damon is?"

"Nope. Hopefully he's with one of these people." Elena held up her phone, displaying the list of numbers on her screen.

"I guess we'd better get to work then." Isobel said.

The girls spent nearly three hours calling Damon's friends. Each person who picked up denied knowing where Damon was. They dialed every single number, and came up with absolutely nothing.

"I hate to leave you, but I've got a class to get to." Isobel said once it was well into the afternoon.

"Go ahead." Elena said. She felt bad making her friend stay with her all afternoon playing Search Party.

"Text me if you find him!" Isobel said, giving Elena a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off into the hallway.

"Will do!" Elena called as the door swung shut. She put her face in her hands and slumped down onto the table. What if she never found Damon? What if he never gave her a job? How else would she be able to afford to live in New York on her own? He had no right to desert her like this. He was the one who had cheated on her!

Elena stared at the shimmering wedding ring she still hadn't taken off. It reminded her of her mother too much for her to want to shove it in a drawer somewhere. She remembered the day Damon had given it to her. What had happened to that sweet, vulnerable, kind man he had once been?

Suddenly, an idea came to Elena. She pulled on her shoes and a coat and rushed downstairs, calling a taxi as she burst out onto the street.

She didn't remember the exact address, but she described the place from her memory and eventually the driver was able to pull up in front of the tiny brick bar that Damon had taken her on her wedding night. She hurried inside and, believe it or not, there he was, sitting alone in the back booth, a pint of beer in front of him.

She should have known.

"I spend all morning trying to track you down, and here you are, at arms length." Elena walked over to where Damon sat and slid into the booth next to him. It was time to sort things out.

Her husband looked different. The hollows in his cheekbones had gotten more defined, and there was a thin layer of stubble covering his jaw. His hair was slightly longer and rumpled, and instead of his usual nice clothing, he wore a wrinkled gray shirt and an old black jacket. But his eyes were the same piercing blue, and when he looked up at Elena, they twinkled just like they always had.

"Elena." He looked so shocked that he almost dropped his mug of beer.

"Hello, Damon." Elena said. She wanted to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"Elena, I-"

"I know, I know. You slept with Katherine; you were drunk, you're sorry, blah blah blah. What I really want to know is why you dropped off the map for a month." Elena was sick of listening to his apologies. All she wanted were the facts.

Damon looked startled by her behavior. "I guess I was just afraid to face you." He stared down at the alcohol in his glass.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well here I am."

"Elena," Damon reached across the table and grabbed her hands, staring into her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I was drunk out of my mind. I had no idea what I was doing. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. I love you so much-"

Elena pulled her hands away. "That's the thing, Damon. I don't love you anymore."

Damon blinked. "What?'

"I don't love you anymore. To be honest, I don't think I ever really did." The words were surprisingly easy for Elena to say. The more she said them out loud, the more things made sense. She hadn't been in love. She'd been enthralled. By him, by his lifestyle, by the vacations and the jewelry and the charm and his smile. It was lust, fascination, maybe. But it wasn't love.

"That's bullshit!" Damon looked hurt. "What about Hawaii? What about all those nights we spent talking? What about the night we spent here?" He jabbed a hand into the table.

Elena shrugged. "It wasn't love, Damon. At least not for me."

Damon's face was falling fast. "Don't do this to me, Kitten. I love you. I need you in my life. You can't do this to me."

"The only reason I'm here is because you promised me a job, Damon. I need you to secure that for me." Elena went on calmly.

"Anything you want. Just give me one more chance. Please." Damon's tone was pleading.

Elena just shook her head. "You can text me the details about the job. I'll be living in your apartment until I can find a place of my own. Have a nice life, Damon." With that, she got up and left the bar, walking out into the early evening air.

"Wait!" Damon was up and rushing after her. "You can't just do this. We're still married."

Elena turned to face him. In the dimming light, she could see only the silhouette of his face. "I'll arrange the divorce papers." She offered.

"What about the original agreement?" Damon demanded. "You're still broke, Elena. You can't do this without me."

"You're not as important as you think, Damon." Elena hissed. "All I need from you is a job, then I'll be doing just fine, thank you."

"I'll give you the job." Damon said, his breath hot against her face. "But you have to give me one more chance. Give me one more month."

"No." Elena said simply.

"That was the deal. I give you a job if you marry me. If you're not married, to me, no job." Damon argued.

Elena bit her lip. He was right. That was the deal. But she despised him. She didn't want to spend another second in his presence. This wasn't the way things were supposed to work out.

"You stay with me for one more month, and I'll get you the best position I can. Even if you decide you want to leave me after a month, you can keep the job." Damon continued on.

Elena sighed. It was really her only option. Plus, a month living in Damon's apartment while she started her new job would be easier than trying to find a new apartment and adjust to a work schedule.

"Fine." She finally agreed. "But I want you on your best behavior."

Damon flashed her a charming smile. "Should we shake on it?"

Elena rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Damon encompassed her fingers in his warm grip, and enthusiastically shook her arm up and down. She could tell he was happy with the new arrangement.

"I don't suppose you want to go back inside and have some pie with me, do you, wifey?" He asked.

"Definitely not. I'm going home." Elena shivered in her thin sweater.

"I'll come with you." Damon said quickly. "Do you want my jacket?"

"Winning me back isn't going to be that easy, you know." Elena hissed.

"A guy can dream," Damon said as he hailed a cab. "A guy can always dream."

Once they returned to the apartment, Elena quickly started gathering her things from the closet in Damon's bedroom.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed that you were staying here?" Damon shoved himself between Elena and the doorway, as if he was trying to block her from leaving.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I am staying here, Damon. Just not in this room. I think it would be better if I slept in Stefan's room."

"But were married!" Damon tried. Elena shook her head.

"Not like that, we aren't."

"Fine." Damon slumped down on the bed. "But this doesn't mean we're going back to the original agreement. You can't sleep with anymore else, and I wont either."

"Whatever." Elena said breezily, gathering a pile of clothes and starting towards the door.

"Elena!" Damon practically leaped up and caught her before she could leave the room. "Promise me you won't sleep with anybody else. It would kill me. Please."

"I promise." Elena said, just to humor him. The truth was, she didn't want to cheat on Damon either. She considered herself way too damaged to have another man in her life. One was enough.

"Good." Damon said, seemingly satisfied. He let go of her arm, and Elena started setting up her things in Stefan's room.

"Oh and Elena?"

Elena sighed when she turned around and saw that Damon had followed her into the room. "What is it now?" She asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Just so you know, my parents still think we're happily married. They have no idea that you moved back to Mystic Falls after all that uh, stuff happened." Damon said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay." Elena was kneeling on the ground, folding her tee shirts into piles to put into the dresser.

"So you should probably keep that in mind when they come visit next week." Damon said.

Elena almost dropped the stack of shirts she was holding. "What did you just say?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I know, I know, I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"They're coming here? Next week? What about my job?" Elena wailed.

"You can start it the week after!" Damon insisted. He kneeled on the ground next to her and started to help her fold the shirts.

Elena shoved his hands away and put her face in her arms. "I should divorce you right now." She sighed. "God Damon, this is really no way to treat me if you want me to stay."

"I know." Damon was staring at the ground. "I really am sorry, Elena. I don't want things to be this way for you. I don't want you to be stressed out."

There was a beat of silence between them.

"How am I going to convince your parents we're in love?" Elena asked.

"You've done it before." Damon pointed out. "Remember when you met my friends?"

Elena thought back to that awful day nearly three months ago. "I don't think that was a very good performance." She said.

"Hey," Damon said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him comfortingly. "We'll get through this. I promise. I'll do most of it, you just have to sit around and act happy."

Elena let herself be pulled into Damon's chest. She'd forgotten how nice it felt to be in his arms.

"I'll try my best, I guess." She said. Then she looked around at the messy, half-unpacked room they were sitting in the middle of. "They're not staying _here_, are they?" She asked.

Damon laughed. "Hell no. They'll be in a hotel. I have to warn you though – my father is a big fan of, er, traditional marriage."

Elena sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon fiddled with his thumbs. "Oh, you know, the woman stays at home and makes the man dinner, takes care of the kids, that type of thing."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "We don't have kids, Damon."

"The point is that I think he'd be happier if we acted that way." Damon said.

"You want me to make you dinner? Fine. Just be wary that I might poison your food."

Damon stood up and clapped Elena on the shoulder. "That's the spirit. I'm going to go shower. We can talk more about this later."

He left Elena alone in Stefan's room, where she finished unpacking her things. She cursed Damon inside her head for forcing this new curveball upon her. Just when she thought things were going to settle down, he did this to her.

She had to admit that she was nervous about meeting the Salvatore's. Sure, their parents had been friends, but that didn't mean that they automatically liked Elena. What if she did something horribly wrong and messed up everything?

Damon's words echoed in her head. My father is a big fan of traditional marriage. She supposed that if she was going to do this right, she would have to adapt to that.

She certainly had her work cut out for her.


	13. Chapter 13

"See you later, Elena."

Elena smiled and waved over her shoulder as she left the Salvatore and Co. offices, which were located a few blocks away from her and Damon's apartment. It was Monday, her first day on the job, and she was surprisingly happy with her newfound working life.

She had spent all weekend putting together the proper workplace outfits and rehearsing what she would say when she met her boss and co-workers. She wanted them to know that she hadn't just gotten her job because she was the wife of the founder's son – it was because she was smart, organized, and a hard worker.

Damon had given her a nice position – Assistant to Head of Financial Research, and her boss was nothing like the old, stuffy man Elena had pictured.

"Hi. You must be Mrs. Salvatore."

Elena had walked into the office, expecting stern glances and whispers of nepotism. Instead, she was greeted with a warm smile and a firm handshake from a handsome brunette man who looked to be in his early thirties. He introduced himself as her boss, Justin Callahan, then showed her the ropes, explaining what he expected of her and how she should accomplish her tasks.

"Don't be intimidated on your first day. We all just want you to do a good job." Justin said as he showed Elena her desk, which was right outside his office. "You've got your computer, your phone, and there's extra notepads and paper in that drawer." He pointed out the various items as he spoke. "Oh, and here." He tossed Elena a silver key.

"What's this?" She asked, puzzled.

"It's the key to the soda machine in my office. Help yourself."

"Do you give this to all your assistants?" Elena wondered.

"No." Justin admitted. "I just like you."

Elena laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Callahan. I think I'll be very happy here."

She had even made a friend on her first day. Isis was the girl whose desk was positioned across from her.

"I guess you're technically my assistant." The petite, dark skinned girl said with a smile, displaying her pearly white teeth. "But don't worry, I won't be asking you to get me coffee."

Elena had laughed, feeling glad that her workplace was so accepting. As she walked home that day, she felt herself molding to the routine of having a job. Back in high school she had worked at clothing stores and ice cream shops, but her first real life job felt a hundred times better and more sophisticated.

Home life was another story.

Elena was greeted with a perfectly clean apartment – she had spent all weekend getting ready for Damon's parents to visit. Damon had offered to order a cleaning service, but Elena was shaping up to be a bit of a perfectionist. She wanted to do everything herself, and she was afraid that if they hired someone everything wouldn't be done perfectly.

"Damon!" She called, examining the kitchen counter. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Damon came around the corner, tie dangling from his bare neck. In his hand was one of the scones Elena had laid out on the counter.

"You're not supposed to eat those." Elena sighed. "They're for presentation. Now I'm one short." She attempted to fix the centerpiece, but it was still uneven.

"Sorry." Damon pouted. "Since when do we have centerpieces, anyways?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Since your parents are coming to visit. I'm supposed to be domesticated, right? I'm pretty sure domesticated homes have centerpieces."

"Right. Sorry again." Damon swallowed the last bite of his scone and reached over to brush the hair away from Elena's face. "You don't need to stress about this, Kitten. I'm sure they'll love you."

Elena shrunk away from Damon's hand. Once, she had loved him. A week ago, she had hated him. Now, she didn't know what to think. But she knew that his touch would just complicate things.

Hurt flashed before Damon's eyes, then he quickly masked it. "The place looks great." He nodded towards the perfectly clean apartment. "It hasn't been this clean since I moved in!"

"I believe you." Elena said, still distracted. "What time is their flight coming in?"

"Six tonight." Damon said. "I'm going to go pick them up at the airport in a few hours."

"Great. I'll come with you."

"Actually," Damon shifted awkwardly. "I was thinking it might be best if you were here when they arrived. You know – preparing dinner?"

Elena's mind immediately conjured up a mental picture of herself, wearing a 1950's style dress and placing a gigantic roasted turkey in the oven. "Right." She said. "Domesticated."

"That's my girl." Damon grinned.

The hours passed quickly, and before Elena knew it, Damon was throwing his coat over his shoulder and announcing that he was leaving for the airport.

"Remember," He called to Elena from the door. She was standing on a chair, dusting the top of the bookshelf. "Our marriage has been perfect. No fighting, no problems, no, uh, Katherine."

Elena didn't face him. "Sure, Damon. I know."

"Right, then. I'll see you when we get home."

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Elena went into the kitchen to check on dinner. She'd never been much of a cook before, but now she was really digging into the recipe books. She'd decided to cook salmon, with green beans and sautéed potatoes. It seemed mature and elegant. She hoped she could fool the Salvatore's into thinking that she and Damon hadn't been living off take out and popsicles for the past three months.

As the minutes ticked by, Elena grew more and more nervous. A million questions popped into her head. Should she have dinner out when they arrived, or was that weird? Would they want drinks? But she and Damon only owned Jack Daniels and rum – she couldn't serve his parents that! Oh god, she should've gone to the liquor store. Why hadn't she thought of that? And what about the new pillows she had bought – did they look tacky? What if Mrs. Salvatore saw them and thought they were tacky? What if she thought Elena was tacky? What if-

The door swung open suddenly, and Elena almost dropped the platter of salmon she was holding.

"And this is it. Pretty nice view, huh? And trust me, it really is always this clean." Damon was saying as he walked through the door, his parents in tow. Elena rushed over to the family room to greet them.

"And this is my Elena." Damon swooped in and wrapped his arm around her, a gesture Elena realized she had to pretend she was used to. She leaned into his chest and smiled.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Welcome."

Damon's parents stood in the doorway, taking in the apartment. They looked exactly as Elena had remembered them. His mother was blonde and elegant looking, with high cheekbones and a flawlessly tailored designer suit. Jewels glittered at her throat and ears. Mr. Salvatore was tall, with the same handsome, classical face as his two sons. His hair was greying, but his eyes were the same sharp navy blue Elena had remembered.

"Elena," Mrs. Salvatore came forward and grasped both of Elena's hands. She wasn't really the hugging type. "Its so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well. We've been very happy here. It's been wonderful." Elena wondered what Mrs. Salvatore would think if she knew the truth.

"Good to see you again." Mr. Salvatore said, shaking her hand in that firm way of his. "Thanks for having us."

They settled down at the table, and as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore complimented Elena's cooking and praised her decoration of the apartment, Elena felt Damon's hand resting on her leg under the table. She realized that the real challenge here wasn't impressing Damon's parents, it was making it look like she and Damon were in love. She kept adding his presence into stories like an afterthought, remembering that she was supposed to be a doting wife, not a girl in an arrange marriage.

"A friend of mine is having a party at the Four Seasons tonight. I say we all go after dinner." Mrs. Salvatore proposed.

"That sounds like fun," Elena agreed, but on the inside she wished Damon's mom hadn't suggested it. She had been hoping for a quiet night in after they left – a little time to rest after the weekend of cleaning and the afternoon of cooking and feeling stressed out.

Of course, she had no choice.

After dinner Elena went into the bedroom and quickly changed into a more formal navy blue dress. She sighed as she clipped the rainbow necklace Damon had given her around his neck. She didn't want to wear it, but she had to play her part.

"You look beautiful." Damon kissed her cheek when she walked into the foyer and found him and his parents waiting for her. Elena struggled to smile as he slid his arm around her waist.

"We'll follow you there in our car," Damon suggested to his parents, and they headed out into the night.

"I think this is going well." Damon said once they were alone in the car together, zooming through the pitch-black streets of New York.

"I guess." Elena said, fiddling with her necklace.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, glancing over at her.

"Its just weird." Elena said. "Pretending were a couple again. Its like going back to square one."

Damon nodded, and Elena could tell he knew exactly what she meant.

"You know," He said, reaching for her hand. "It doesn't have to be that way. It doesn't have to be pretend."

Elena pulled her hand away. "No, Damon."

"Come on," Damon's eyes were pleading. "We had it once. We can have it again. It would be so easy, Elena."

Elena crossed her arms and stared out the window into the night that was flashing by outside. "You hurt me." She said simply. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Damon. He stopped talking, and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was lit up and crowded with people dressed in expensive clothes. Damon's parents were already inside, socializing with long lost friends.

Elena grabbed a champagne flute and left Damon at the entrance with their coats. She walked around the party, looking for a familiar face.

"Hey! Elena!" A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Elena turned and saw Isobel and her boyfriend, standing with a few other people she didn't recognized.

"Isobel!" Elena hugged her friend, grateful for her friend's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack's parents work for the company." Isobel nodded to her boyfriend. "We thought we'd stop by. This is Ella, Matthew, Tommy, and Rachel, by the way." She pointed to each of the people she was standing with, and Elena waved.

"Come on," The girl called Ella said. "Lets go dance."

They left the boys behind and headed to the dance floor. A fun pop song had just come on the speakers; making the adults groan and roll their eyes and the younger people kick off their shoes and run to the dance floor.

Elena laughed and grabbed Isobel's hands, twirling around under the lights. She threw back her head and spun on the soles of her feet.

Somewhere in the midst of the dancing, she glanced over at the bar and saw Damon staring at her. He was standing with a few other guys, holding a drink. They were talking, but he was completely transfixed on Elena. When he noticed her watching him, he quickly looked away.

Elena thought of his words in the car earlier. _We could have it again, Elena. We had it before. _She let herself wonder, briefly, what it would be like to love Damon again. Could she? Would she let herself?

But then a new song came on and she was dancing again, all thoughts leaving her mind in a whirl of color and sound.

Eventually, the guys Isobel had introduced Elena to came over to dance with them. One of them – was it Tommy? – danced with Elena. He kept his hands on her waist, and smile down at her with friendly brown eyes.

"What's your number?" He called over the beat of the music.

"Huh?" Elena called back.

"What's your number?" He repeated. "I'd like to take you out sometime!"

Elena blinked. It felt like ages since she had been hit on. She imagined saying yes, and giving Tommy her number. He would take her out to eat, then maybe to a club. She could wear a short dress and they would dance and drink and laugh and she could act like a normal 21 year old. There would be no talk of arranged marriage, of heartbreak, of lying.

She wanted to say yes. She really did. But something stopped her.

It was the expression on Damon's face while he had been talking to her in the car earlier. The warmth behind his eyes. The tenderness of his words. The way he had reached for her hand.

She didn't love him. But yet-

"Sorry!" Elena called over the music. "I'm taken."

A few hours later, the party was winding down. Elena met the Salvatore's at the hotel entrance, and they said their goodbyes for the night. Elena hoped Damon's parents hadn't noticed that she'd spent all night dancing with other men and barely talked to Damon.

"We'll do dinner tomorrow." Mrs. Salvatore kissed Elena's cheek.

"Good luck on the new job, by the way." Mr. Salvatore gave Elena one of his rare winks before they piled into their car and drove off towards their hotel.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Damon said once they were alone, walking to their car. The night was quiet and cool, and Elena thought she heard a hint of animosity in Damon's voice.

"It was a fun party." She said coolly. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but she wished she could. Maybe it would reveal what he was really feeling. She wondered how much of the night he had spent watching her.

"I think my parents like you." Damon said after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" Elena had thought things had been going well, but it was nice to get a second opinion.

"Of course." Damon said. "I told you they would."

"It's a weight off my shoulders." Elena admitted. It was nice to be able to stop stressing about what the Salvatore's would think of her. "Did I seem domesticated enough?"

"You were perfect." Damon said. His face was full of shadows, but Elena could still make out his eyes as they walked, and he was looking at her intensely. It made her think that maybe he wasn't just talking about her domestication abilities.

"Thanks." She said, watching her feet as she spoke. A cool wind blew through the empty street, and Elena shivered in her thin dress. Without speaking, Damon stepped closer to her and slid his arm around her shoulders, blocking the wind from her skin.

Maybe it was because they had been pretending all night, or because Elena had had a few too many glasses of champagne. But Damon's arm felt nice. She liked it there. And as they walked, she leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder.

What's the worst that could happen?


	14. Chapter 14

"Elena, would you mind running this down to the photocopier?" Isis handed Elena a packet.

"Sure," Elena smiled and started down the hall to where the copier was located. It was Thursday morning, and she was at work. So far her new job had been pleasant. She was learning how to write legal documents for the company, and she was going to hand in her first written report to Justin at the end of the day. Elena saw this as a huge accomplishment. She liked knowing that she was more than just a rich man's mail order bride – she could work hard and help support the Salvatore's company.

Elena slid the packet into the photocopier and pressed the button, leaning up against the machine as it started to whir and print out copies.

"Hey there."

Elena turned and saw Justin approaching, carrying a stack of papers. She smiled brightly.

"Hi! How's it going?" She asked. She loved that her boss didn't intimidate her.

"Great." Justin said, putting his papers in the machine next to Elena's then turning to face her. As usual, he looked put together and handsome in a dark suit and expensive looking watch. "How's that report coming? Anything I can help you out with?"

"It's going well. I think you'll be impressed." Elena responded. She had stayed up late last night working on the report, and she thought it reflected some of her best work.

"I'm sure I will be." Justin grinned at her. "Elena, I know you've only been here a few days, but you're really talented. I doubt you'll be staying in this position long, if you know what I mean." He gave her a quick wink, and Elena's heart started to race. Was he hinting at a promotion? Already? Excitement bubbled in her veins, and a sense of pride washed over her. She hadn't felt this good about herself in a while.

"Thanks, Justin. I really appreciate that." She gathered her papers from the copier and neatened them into a stack. "I'd better get back to work."

"Make sure you come see me in my office if you need anything!" He called after her as she walked down the hall.

"I will! Thanks again!" Elena smiled over her shoulder. Justin was so nice. She was glad that Damon had placed her in this department – maybe he'd known she would like it.

When Elena reached her desk, she found her phone buzzing in her bag. _Speak of the devil_, she thought as she read Damon's name on the screen.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Damon, we work in the same building. Why are you calling me?"

She could hear Damon chuckle on the other end. "Just wanted to hear your voice." He said. Elena rolled her eyes. One of Damon's new habits was to throw overly sappy comments into every day conversations. She never knew if he was being serious or not.

"Right. What's the real reason?" Elena settled into her desk chair, trying to picture Damon sitting in a similar office a few floors away. She had to admit she had been picturing him a lot lately. Maybe the act they were putting on for his parents was rubbing off on her.

"I just wanted to remind you to make a nice dinner tonight." Damon said into the phone. "We're dropping my parents off at the airport at seven, so just make something nice for their last meal."

"Oh right. I'll pick up some ingredients at the grocery store on my way home from work." Elena said. She had almost forgotten that tonight was the Salvatore's last night in New York. The days had seemed to fly by.

"Great. Need any help?" Damon offered, sounding hopeful. Elena pictured the two of them cooking dinner. Back when they had been together, they used to cook breakfast in the mornings. Well, Elena would cook, and Damon would distract her by kissing her neck and trying to sneak chocolate chips into the pancake batter. They would put on reggae music and dance like idiots, not caring how silly they looked.

"Maybe." Elena said cautiously.

"Well tell me if you do. I'll see you at home." Damon said.

"See you at home."

The rest of the workday passed uneventfully. Elena finished her report and printed it out, pleased with the final product. She had added an official looking cover page, and she texted a photo to Isobel, playfully gloating about her skill for financial analysis.

The grocery store was crowded, and Elena selected ingredients for soup and roasted chicken for dinner. She hurried home to get started on the meal. When she opened the door to the apartment, she was greeted by a flurry of delicious scents.

"What's this?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. She found Damon there, wearing an apron and pouring over an array of dishes on the countertop.

"I decided to help you out tonight." He said. "I felt bad. You've been cooking and working so much."

"But I already bought ingredients." Elena was a little stunned. She had never seen Damon cook anything more than microwaved pizza.

"Save them for another night." Damon said, carefully placing a perfectly cooked piece of steak onto a plate.

"But I'm supposed to be the domesticated wife."

"Elena, just accept the help." Damon laughed. "Here, help me get all this on the table."

They laid out the array of platters just in time to hear a knocking sound on the door.

"That must be them," Elena said, moving towards the living room.

"Let them in, and I'll get us drinks." Damon said. "Oh and by the way?"

Elena turned.

"I think that whole domesticated wife thing is bullshit. You're meant for bigger things than that, Elena."

Elena blinked, surprised. But then the knocking sounded again, and she had no time to process Damon's compliment.

"This looks delicious, Elena." Mr. Salvatore said once they were all seated at the table.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so." Elena smiled graciously. She felt Damon kick her under the table, and she turned and gave him a sly wink. They both started laughing then, trying to cover it up with their napkins and drinks.

"Something funny, you two?" Mrs. Salvatore asked.

"Nothing, Mom. Its nothing." Damon said, which only made them laugh more.

"I'm going to miss this view once were back home." Mr. Salvatore said, gesturing to the beautiful skyline displayed in the picture window.

"We'll be sad to see you go." Elena said truthfully. She had enjoyed having Damon's parents around, and not just because she liked their company. She also liked the way Damon slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek when they were with his parents. She knew it was just part of the act, and that things were way too complicated in real life. But it was nice to pretend that they weren't, even if it was for just a little while.

They spent about an hour eating and talking, then Mr. Salvatore started checking his watch. "We should really get going." He said.

They got up and exchanged hugs, with Mrs. Salvatore kissing Elena's cheek and promising that they would visit again soon.

"Thank you for having us, dear. It's been lovely." She said.

"Of course. We loved seeing you." Elena responded.

"Its great to see that Damon has found himself such a wonderful wife." Mr. Salvatore said as he slid his coat over his shoulders. Elena smiled and blushed, but on the inside the words tore at her. She wished they were true. She wished things were that simple.

They all hugged again, and then the Salvatore's were gone, on their way back to Mystic Falls. The silence hung in the air between Damon and Elena after the door swung shut. They had just spent a week pretending to be in love, and now things felt strange. How was she supposed to act around him?

"I'll clean up." Damon offered.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Definitely. You go relax."

"Thanks." Elena was glad to leave the awkward atmosphere behind. She walked into Stefan's bedroom, where she had taken up residence, and shut the door behind her. Her work bag was on the bed, and she started taking things out and organizing them for the next day.

A paper fell out and scattered to the floor. Elena reached down and picked it up.

"Oh shit." She said when she realized that it was a page from the report she had turned in earlier. It must've slipped out before she had stapled everything together. Elena sighed, cursing herself for not counting the pages before she turned her report in to Justin. This was her first major project, and she had wanted everything to be perfect.

_What to do now_, she wondered. She could email it to Justin, but what if he didn't check his email until tomorrow morning? The report was supposed to be due today. She decided that the smartest idea was to go down to the office and give him the missing page in person. Hopefully he would still be there, working late. It was only a short walk away, and Elena didn't mind the exercise after the heavy meal she had just had.

"Damon? I'm going down to the office real quick. I just need to turn something in." She called as she slid her coat over her shoulders.

"Okay!" Damon called back from the kitchen. Elena hurried out of the apartment and out into the cool night air. It was getting dark out early these days, and from the sight of the leaves it was clear that fall was coming soon.

The building was lit up when Elena reached it, and the doors were open. It was only Thursday night, and many people were still at work in the departments Elena passed through. However, when she reached the finance department where her office was, the entire area was dark.

Elena was relieved when she turned a corner and saw that Justin's office was still lit up. She hurried to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," She heard Justin say from inside. He was sitting at his desk when she opened the door. "Elena! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here so late?"

"I need to give you something." Elena said, a little breathlessly. She hadn't realized how fast she'd been walking.

Justin laughed. "Here, sit down." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk, and Elena gratefully slid into it. She reached into her bag for the missing page.

"It's a page I forgot to attach to my report. I was afraid you wouldn't get it in time if I emailed it to you." She explained.

"See, that's what I love about you." Justin said, getting up and walking around his desk to stand next to Elena. "You're so dedicated."

Elena beamed under his praise. She found the missing page and tried to hand it to Justin, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're one of the most talented young workers in this office." He went on.

"Thank you." Elena said, but her smile was a little forced now. Something about this situation felt strange. Maybe it was how close Justin was, looming above her in the dimly lit office. "Here," She held out the missing sheet of paper. "This is for the report."

Justin waved the paper aside. "Forget about the report, Elena."

Elena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know the real reason you came here." Justin said. "And it has nothing to do with that silly report."

The muscles in Elena's stomach clenched. "Its late." She said abruptly. "I should really get back home." She tried to get up, but Justin placed his hands on the arms of her chair, trapping her inside it. "Justin." Elena said, the urgency clear in her voice. "Let me get up."

Justin wasn't listening. Elena's heart was pounding as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"No!" Elena quickly turned her head to the side, but Justin nuzzled his lips into her ear.

"Come on. Don't you want a promotion?" He murmured.

Suddenly it hit Elena. Justin had never cared about her report. He had never thought she was talented. He had never thought she deserved a promotion. This entire time, he had just wanted to get into her pants. How could she have been so naïve? The realization was like a huge wave of anger crashing over her body, and she lifted her arms and pushed Justin hard in the chest, using strength that she didn't know she had. He flew back into the desk.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. But Elena was already running out of the room, through the empty finance department, and into the cool night. She had left her jacket and her work bag in Justin's office, and the cold stung her bare arms. Her vision blurred with tears, and she teetered dangerously as she sprinted down the empty street. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Every time things start to work out for me, something goes wrong. Jenna let me down. Damon let me down. Justin let me down. Why can't I just be happy? _The thoughts pierced Elena's mind like gunshots, and she began to cry harder even as she stumbled towards the curb. Finally, she couldn't walk any longer. She sat down on the side of the deserted street and put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Elena?"

Elena looked up and saw a familiar black car driving towards her.

"Elena!" Damon was yelling from the front seat. He looked concerned. "What the hell are you doing?" He parked the car on the side of the street and jumped out, running towards her.

Elena shook her head. She wasn't ready for this to happen. She needed to cry and be alone a little while longer before she faced reality. If she told Damon what had happened, it would become real, and she couldn't handle that. She wished he hadn't shown up. But he'd found her. Somehow, they always managed to find each other.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Why are you sitting out here alone?" Damon was by her side now, one arm around her, trying to pull her up off the ground. His eyes were dark and intense. "Did someone hurt you?" He suddenly demanded.

Elena still couldn't speak.

"Elena! Talk to me! What's going on?" He was frantic now.

"Nothing happened." Elena finally said. Her voice was flat, and the lie was pointless. She had told Damon that she was going to the office, and half an hour later he found her crying alone on the street. Obviously something had happened.

"I don't believe you. What are you doing out here?"

"Please, Damon. Don't ask any more questions." Elena's voice sounded surprising even to her own ears. She sounded more tired than she had in months. And not only that, she sounded sad. Sad and worn out and pitiful and empty and alone. "Please," She said to Damon. "Just give me a hug."

He stepped back for a moment, as if considering this. "Okay."

Then he held out his arms and hugged her. She slid easily into his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder, letting her tears fall freely and soak into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently with one hand.

"Shh." He whispered into her hair. "It will be okay."

This only made Elena cry harder, because she knew that it wouldn't be okay. She was out of options. She had dealt all her cards. Now all she had was her sham marriage and a whole mess of feelings that she wasn't ready to confront.

"Lets just go home." Damon said, guiding her to the car. "We can talk about things tomorrow."

"Okay." Elena agreed. She didn't know what they would talk about. She didn't know if she could tell him. But what she did know was that she was cold and Damon's car was warm and safe. She knew that his hand never left hers the entire ride home. She knew that when they reached the apartment, he smoothed her hair out of her face and told her that everything was going to be okay.

And for a second she almost believed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena woke up in Damon's bed. The sunlight was streaming through the windows, and the city skyline glimmered outside. It was as if everything that had happened last night was a storm cloud that had long ago drifted far beyond the horizon.

If only.

When Elena laid back and shut her eyes, all she could see was Justin's face, looming above her. When she sat up, she heard his voice in her ears. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck.

_Come on, Elena. I'll give you a promotion._

She couldn't take it any longer. She got out of bed and hit the power button on the clock radio, filling the bedroom with the sounds of some peppy morning talk show. She peeled off last night's dress, which she was still wearing, and jumped in the shower, where she tried to wash off every single trace of last night that was on her body, literally and metaphorically.

In the kitchen, she found a note in Damon's handwriting sitting on the counter.

_Elena – I had to go to work for an early meeting before you woke up. Call me if you need anything. I can come home early if you want. We can talk about last night. Please tell me what's going on. I care about you. Damon._

Elena's stomach twisted as she read the note. How was she supposed to tell Damon that a highly respected employee at his fathers own company had harassed her? How would Damon ever understand?

A sudden knocking sound startled Elena, and she flipped the paper over and went to answer the door, pulling on an old sweatshirt as she walked.

"Isis!" Elena was surprised to see her friend from work standing in the doorway, a plastic bag in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your things at the office. I was asked to come deliver them." Isis shoved the bag towards Elena, who opened it and saw that her work bag and coat were tucked inside.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "I'm, uh, taking a personal day today."

"I'm sure you need it." Isis's voice was strangely cold. What that sarcasm that Elena detected?

"What do you mean?" Elena froze.

"Nothing." Isis responded. "I'm just sure you need a break after working so hard last night. Don't worry, I'm sure Justin will give you the promotion, or whatever it is that you want." Her tone was definitely sarcastic now, and not just that. She sounded angry, and her eyes regarded Elena with a look that could only be described as disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" Elena stammered. She was too shocked and confused to come up with a coherent reply.

"God, just drop the act, Elena. Your clothes were in his office. If you're going to sleep with Justin to keep this job, then fine. Just don't be so sloppy about it. Some of us actually work for our positions." Isis hissed, anger in her dark eyes.

"What!?" Elena jumped back. Isis's words were a slap in the face. "I did _not_ sleep with Justin!"

"Sure. Whatever you say. Enjoy your day." Isis rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena said, standing pitifully in the door, the bag still in her hands. But Isis was already disappearing into the elevator. Elena sighed and slammed the door to the apartment, sinking down against the wall as she tried to stop the tears from coming again.

Surprisingly, they didn't come. Elena realized that she was tired of crying. She thought of Isis, walking back to the office in her dress, her long, pretty hair streaming behind her. Suddenly, a horrifying thought clenched Elena. What if Justin did the same thing to Isis that he had done to Elena? She couldn't let someone else go through this. Elena stood up slowly, realizing that she only had one option.

She had to tell Damon.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Elena said into the phone once Damon picked up.

"What's wrong? Is this about last night?" He was instantly concerned.

"Yes." Elena said. "Lets meet somewhere private. Its important."

Damon hastily agreed, and they made arrangements to meet in a secluded area of the park. Elena threw a coat over her shoulders and started downstairs.

As she walked, panic grew inside her. What if Damon didn't believe her? It was her word against Justin's, and she had no proof. What if he was angry, and thought that she was just trying to stir up trouble?

Elena stopped walking. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should turn back, and tell Damon it was nothing after all. She didn't think she could bear any more harsh words after what Isis had said to her.

Isis.

Even though Elena was scared, remembering her former friends name reminded her why it was essential that she tell Damon the truth. She took a deep breath and kept on walking.

Damon was waiting on the quiet bench surrounded by rose bushes when Elena arrived. She could clearly remember the last time they had been here together. He had given her the rainbow necklace, and she had felt so in love. But was it really love? Elena couldn't be sure. Everything in her mind felt so muddled now.

"Elena!" Damon said as soon as he saw her. "What's going on?"

Elena bit her lip. "Sit down, Damon. And promise me you won't freak out." In truth, she had no idea how he would react.

Damon did as he was told, his fingers tapping anxiously on the stone of the bench.

"My boss, Justin." Elena said slowly. "Do you know him?"

"Of course." Damon responded. "He's a good guy, that's why I placed you in that department." His eyes then narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think he's a good guy." Elena spoke without thinking, her tone clipped and bitter.

"Why?" Damon asked. "Elena . . ." His voice was suddenly urgent. "Did he do something to you?"

"He tried to make me sleep with him for a promotion." Elena didn't know how to word it, so she just blurted out the sentence. After she sad it, it was as if a weight was lifted off her back.

There was a beat of silence as Damon processed the information, and then he leapt up from the bench.

"He _what_?"

"Tried to make me sleep with him for a promotion." Elena repeated.

"What the fuck? That fucking asshole!" Damon was yelling now, calling Justin a whole slew of names Elena didn't care to repeat. He grabbed his coat and angrily pulled his arms through it.

"Where are you going?" Elena jumped up from the bench.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of that asshole." Damon said, starting towards the park's entrance.

"Wait!" Elena found herself racing after someone for the second time that morning. "Damon!"

"What?" Damon turned, and in his eyes was a new degree of anger, one that Elena had never seen before. "I can't believe he would dare do that to you. I'm going to fucking kill him, Elena, I swear."

"Damon, no!" Elena placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Why not?" Damon demanded. "He deserves to go to hell for what he did to you."

Elena felt tears forming in her eyes. "Please, Damon. I don't need you spiraling out of control just like the rest of my life."

Damon seemed to soften as a tear rolled down Elena's cheek. "Right." He said. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry that happened to you. It's my fault. I was the one who gave you that job. I'll see to it that he gets fired, and properly punished for what he did."

"Its not your fault. You wouldn't have known." Elena murmured, brushing the tears away with the side of her hand.

Damon put his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her out of the park. "Lets just get you home." He said. "I'll deal with everything."

Elena wanted so badly to believe him.

Damon was busy all the rest of the afternoon – he was either yelling into the phone, or running down to the office, or filling out papers, or staring urgently out at the city skyline, as if the answers to his problems might appear in the clouds.

Elena sat at the kitchen table wordlessly sipping a cup of tea. She wished she could turn her thoughts off and let her brain relax for a bit. But it was impossible. Every time she heard Damon's voice, or his footsteps in the hall, it jolted her back to reality. _This was supposed to be my fresh start. _She thought over and over again. _The past was supposed to be behind me. _

She stared out at the city, expanding along the horizon like the Lego countries Elena used to build as a child. The buildings were tall, grey, and unfamiliar. Elena realized that she didn't feel at home here. She never truly had.

"Damon." It was getting dark out when Elena finally spoke.

Damon looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Elena stared into her empty tea mug.

"I've reported Justin. He was immediately removed from his position. Now the issue is if you want to press charges or not. We can talk if over with my lawyer and-"

"No," Elena interrupted. "I mean what's going on with us?"

Damon turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked. "We're young, we're free, but we're locked up in this fake marriage, in this fake apartment, hiding and lying and pretending. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Elena." Damon looked only mildly concerned. "You've had a long day. Maybe you should just go to bed early."

"I hate it here." Elena said suddenly. The second the words left her mouth, she knew they were true.

"Elena," Damon walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You don't hate it here."

"I do." Elena insisted. "I hate it here, Damon. The only thing I really want to do is to move as far away from here as possible." She blurted out the words, and it was as if the sound of them stirred something deep inside her. She got up suddenly, pushing her mug aside, and started towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Damon followed her, looking genuinely concerned now.

"Packing." Adrenaline was suddenly pumping in Elena's veins. The future was mapping itself out in her head, making more and more sense with each passing second. This was what they needed to do. This was what they should have done months ago. "We can pack up all our things," She explained excitedly, "And get out of this awful city. We can go away and start somewhere fresh and new. We have too many bad memories here, Damon. It's not healthy. Once we've left, we can become new people. Better people. It's the best thing for us!" Her face broke out into a smile as she realized that this was the exact solution she had been looking for.

"Elena, you're being crazy." The look on Damon's face told Elena that he wasn't taking her seriously at all. "I can't just move."

"Why not?" Elena was bewildered. Isn't this what Damon had wanted? For them to be together? Didn't he see that they couldn't be together in this suffocating apartment, filled with horrible memories?

"My job. My friends. My entire life." Damon's voice was flat. "I can't just pick up and leave, Elena."

Elena fell quiet. "But its what I want." She said in a small voice.

Damon held out his hands, exasperated. "Its impossible."

"Damon," Elena took his arm and drew him towards her, as if trying to help him see the same vision she did. "A fresh start is all we really need. It would be so amazing for us. We could do everything we've ever wanted to do."

"I know, Kitten." Damon's voice was sad now. "But I just can't move across the country at the drop of a hat. Life doesn't work that way."

Tears formed in Elena's eyes. "You're not coming with me?"

"I can't, love, I can't." Damon tried to put his arms around her, but she shook him off.

"You're going to make me go alone?" Elena's voice shook.

"You don't have to go anywhere!" Damon insisted. "You can have everything you want right here!"

Elena's tears turned to anger. "You don't understand. You've never understood me. You've never even tried."

"Kitten, don't-" Damon attempted to again put his arms around her, but she pushed him away roughly and ran for the bedroom.

Elena grabbed her suitcase and started shoving her clothes into it. She snatched up her makeup and hair products from the dresser and threw them in after the clothes. It felt good, in a strange, bitter sort of way.

"Elena, you can't be serious with this!" Damon was in the doorway, watching her as she frantically tossed the last few items into the suitcase.

"I am serious." Elena said.

"Be rational, sweetheart, please. You can't just leave. You're my wife. I need you to be with me." Damon pleaded.

"Then come with me!" Elena zipped up her suitcase and walked over to Damon, placing a hand on either of his shoulders. "Please, come with me. I want you to. We could be together. We could be happy."

"I want to." Damon looked pained. "But I can't. I can't just leave my entire life behind."

Elena turned cold at yet another rejection. "Fine." She said, wheeling her suitcase out into the kitchen. "I'll see you later, then. Have a nice life."

"Wait!" Damon was hurrying after her. "Its dark out. Please, at least just wait until morning. You don't even know where you're going yet."

Elena winced. He was right. Outside, the sky was darkening, and below, the streetlights were turning on. The airport would be a lot easier to navigate alone in the morning. "Fine." She said. "I'll take the first flight out tomorrow."

Damon still looked miserable. "You really don't have to do this, you know."

"I've already decided." Elena said simply. "Wake me up if I sleep too late tomorrow."

And with that, she crossed the room and went into Stefan's bedroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.


End file.
